New Life
by Stephanusrex
Summary: 15 years passed since Lincoln run away. Now the Loud girls live their own life. However one day a little girl arrives to Lori. Her name is Lala Loud, Lincoln's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except Lala.**

Chapter 1: New home

It was a sunny day in Royal Woods. The birds chirped and the children played in the park. So everyone felt good. However we can't tell this about the Loud family who wasn't very happy because it was the 15th anniversary of the time when Lincoln run away.

Before he did that he pretended that he was bad luck that caused his family locked him out from the house. He realized his mistake and tried to fix it but nobody believed him. His last resort was when he borrowed a mascot suit and went to his sister baseball match. His idea worked for the first 2 minutes but after he heard his parents sold his bed and dresser. It was oil to the fire when nobody let him out the suit because now everybody thought he was good luck, but only if he wears the suit. It was humiliating to go to school in that suit. Everybody laughed at him, made photos which they uploaded on the internet and of course bullied him sometimes even he was beaten by an enemy baseball team. It was even worse when they took him to their events, like concerts, pageants, open nights etc. 2 weeks later Lincoln had enough. He told them since he wore the suit only bad luck happened to him. The others didn't believe him that's why he took off the suit and they saw his wounds. Everybody was shocked and tried to say sorry but Lincoln didn't listen to them he went to his room, closed the door and broke every camera there because he didn't want Lisa or Luan to spy on him. They tried say sorry in the next 2 days but Lincoln only said leave him alone. The next day they tried again but for some reason Lincoln didn't answer. They thought he was still sleeping so they waited a few hours. When they tried again he didn't answer again. Everybody started to worry so they went into Lincoln's room.

When they were inside they saw it was empty. Lincoln was nowhere. They started to look for any trace that could tell where he could go. Then they found a letter with his mobile phone and a little thing that looked like a chip. When Lisa saw it she knew it was the tracker that she put into everybody. Later they found a tweezers and some bandage too in his bin. The letter was about that Lincoln had enough about that he was blamed for everything and they pointed at him everytime when something wrong happened. Lincoln confessed in his letter that it was Lucy who clogged the toilet with that Princess Pony book or it was the girls's fault that they were banned from the supermarket etc. And this bad luck incident were the last drop. He run away and hoped they would never meet eachother ever again. When they finished the letter everybody have already cried. They knew they had to do something so they called the police then made posters and put them out in the town but nothing happened. Fortunately they could concealed every facts that could send anybody to the prison, but the remorse was a worse punishment than any prison.

The hours became days, the days became weeks then one month later still nothing. They tried everything but Lincoln could be the other end of the World by now. 6 months later everybody started to give up hope. Everybody blamed themself but they knew it wouldn't bring back Lincoln if they started to sorry themself. So they continued the searching but after a year they were out of options. Because they couldn't do anything, they hoped for a miracle. But nothing happened.

15 years have passed since Lincoln run away and everybody lived her life. Lori became a secretary in a computer corporation. She was single because Bobby broke up with her when he heard what happened to Lincoln. After that Lori couldn't find anybody who was as perfect as Bobby like she described it. Leni learned fashion design in Paris and when she came home she worked for some famous fashion corporation as designer. She was single too but we could say the same thing about the others too. After the bad luck incident everybody broke up with the girls and after that they didn't really tried to find somebody. They thought it was the best punishment for them, the solitude. Luna became a rock star but after 10 years she finished it because she had enough the tours. After this she opened a music shop where she sold music instruments, cds and accessories. Luan tried to continue her Funny Business but after some years she finished it because she couldn't really laugh after Lincoln left them. She tried a lot of things but after she find her profession. She created movie tricks. She had the craftmanship and creativity for it so it was perfect for her. That's why she lived in LA. Lynn couldn't play any sports for a time but after she realized it was the only thing which she could do so she continued. She played in the national girl soccer team and the State girl baseball team too. But after she broke her leg in 2 places in a soccer match she had to finish her career. After she recovered she returned to Royal Woods and became a gym teacher in the elementary school moreover she trained the town's baseball team too. Lucy became more darker and more sadder than before. She had to go to therapy for some years she recovered enough to live her life. It was good because with this nobody had to worry about she kill herself or something similar. She became a professional writer. She wrote poems and books which she published. Most of them were bestsellers. Lana started her own car mechanic venture, where she not just repaired the cars but made personal changes on the cars, like new painting, better engine etc. Lola continued her life with pageants. She was even was Miss America once. But 14 years later she thought she won every competition she wanted to win that's why she opened a dance studio where she teached the girls moreover she was an assistant organizer when a pageant was in the town. Lisa became a scientist but everyone knew it would happen. She worked for the government and when she had free time she gave lectures in the university. And finally Lily. Because she was only 16 years old she still lived with her parents but she wanted to move away as soon as she could. The fact is when she heard what they did with Lincoln she was very angry. For a little time she haven't spoken to anyone. She planned when she is 18 years old she would go to an art university where she would become a professional painter. Rita and Lynn Sr. were happy because all of their children had their own life except Lily of course but hoped they would find real happiness. However what they really hoped for was that Lincoln was alright and was happy somewhere.

From the Loud family only Luan doesn't live in Royal Woods. The others stayed here or returned here and they didn't live too far from eachother too. So they often met eachother, when it happened they talked about what happened themself while they drunk a cup of coffee. They lived without any real problem but deep down they wanted to see Lincoln again and say sorry for every bad thing they did.

On a Saturday morning a woman rang at Lori's house. She opened it and saw a middle-aged woman with long brown hair. Sho wore grey skirt with white shirt and grey jacket. With her was a little girl. She wore an orange shirt, dark blue skirt and dark blue vest. On the back of th evest was a white flower embroidered. When Lori saw her she could tell she was 6 or 7 years old. But what was very weird she had white hair moreover she was sad, very sad like she have just lost her favourite cat.

''Good morning Ms. Loud. My name is Samantha Freeman, I came from the Child Services. Can we come in?" Asked Samantha and when Lori heard the word child services her blood have just frozen because she started to realize who this girl was. ''Sure, please." Said Lori and both of them came in. ''Ms. Loud I want to speak to you between 4 eyes, can she sit down in the living room?" Asked Samantha and Lori only nodded. ''Sure there is the TV if she wants to watch some cartoons." Said Lori then Samantha said. ''Sweetie go watch some TV while I speak with Ms Lori alright?" Said Samantha and the girl only nodded then left. Lori and Samantha went to the kitchen and sat down. ''I am sorry I had to disturb you this early but it is a very serious case. By now I think you realized who she is." Said Samantha and Lori answered with some sadness. ''She is my niece isn't she?" Asked Lori and Samantha only nodded. ''Yes she is. Her name is Lala Loud and your brother Lincoln Loud's and his wife Mary Loud's daughter. Now she is 6 years old and needs a new home." Said Samantha and it confused Lori. ''What do you mean she needs a new home?" Asked Lori. ''By our file your brother run away 15 years ago, correct?" Asked Samantha. ''Yes, why?"Asked Lori with sadness. ''Didn't he try to make a contact anyone from your family?" Asked Samantha and now Lori was sadder. ''No after he run away we didn't heard anything from him. He just disappeared." Said Lori and Samantha looked down, then looked up with eyes which was full of sadness. ''What happened to my brother?" Asked Lori who was almost crying. ''I am very sorry you have to hear it from me but your brother and his wife died in a car accident." Said Samantha and when Lori heard the word ,die, something have just broken in Lori and started to cry. ''How did it happen?" Asked Lori. ''A drunken man drived into them when they went home. Lincoln died immediatly while his wife died on the way to the hospital. Fortunately Lala had minor wounds and some sprains in her leg and arm. The drunken driver survived too but he would be in prison for a long time, I promise that. His trial will be held the two weeks from now if you want to come." Said Samantha but Lori knew it wasn't enough to send that crimminal to the prison. Because he was alive and Lincoln wasn't.

Lori didn't say anything for a few minutes. However it wasn't suprising, she has just learned she had a niece moreover his brother and sister-in-law died. Before she could ask anything Samantha continued. ''I know it is much to take in but I have to ask you can you take care of Lala?" Asked Samantha then Lori looked at her with some confusion. ''I don't know, I work a lot and, and,…..she doesn't even know me. What about his mother's family?" Asked Lori then Samantha looked at her with sad eyes again. ''Her mother was raised by only her grandmother and she can't take care of her because she is in hospital. She has cancer and as far as I know she doesn't have much time, a year, at best 2. And when she heard what happened her condition became worse. That's why only you and your family can take care of her. If nobody wants her then she will get into the system and that's the last thing I want to do with this little girl. I know your family's story and you blame yourself because Lincoln run away. However here is the chance to forgive yourself and fix that mistake. That's why I beg you adopt her and help her move on." Said Samantha with some tears in her eyes. The truth is she liked Lala, she was a nice and sweet little girl who liked laugh, but now her smile disappeared and Samantha wanted to make her smile again. ''Before I make my decision can I ask you some thing?" Asked Lori with a quiet tone. ''Sure ask away." Said Samantha then waited for the questions. ''What was their work before the accident?" Asked Lori then Samantha smiled and said. ''Lincoln was comic illustrator and writer, he publicated a new comic book series ,The new adventures of Ace Savvy,. It is very famous even my son can't put it down. Mary have just started to work as a nurse in a hospital. She loved her job because she liked helping others." Said Samantha then Lori asked another question. ''Were they happy?" Asked Lori with pure sadness. ''Yes they were really happy. They married when they 20 years and by that time Lala has already born. They lived in a lovely house with a nice garden. I heard when Mary had to learn or work then Lincoln did every house work and played with Lala." Said Samantha then Lori asked the last question. ''What should I know about her, I mean what doesshe like and the other things?" Asked Lori. ''She likes playing video games, reading comics, cooking, playing ball games etc. The truth is I couldn't talk to her much because when she heard about her parent's death she just closed into herself and didn't speak much." Said Samantha then waited for her answer but deep down she knew the answer. ''Alright I will adopt her but I have to tell you when I am working I can't take her with me so I have to take her to my parents or one of my sister. It isn't a problem?" Asked Lori. ''As long as she stays with your family I think it's not a problem." Said Samantha and Lori nodded.

''Thank you for doing this, I am sure she will recover and you and your family will be able to forgive yourself." Said Samantha and Lori only gave a sad smile because it was hard to believe for her family that they could forgive themself. ''Now come I will introduce you to Lala." Said Samantha and they went to the living room. ''Lala sweetie I want you introduce to your aunt." Said Samantha but Lala only looked at her with confusion. ''Hi Lala, you have a nice name, my name is Lori Loud." Said Lori with a smile. ''Daddy said that he doesn't have any sister." Said Lala and now Lori was shocked and sad. Lala didn't even know she had 10 aunts and grandparents from her father's side. Lori knew she had to say something before the situation became more awkward. ''You know I and my sisters made a mistake and we hurted your father. Since that we haven't really talked to eachother. And I think he lied to you about us because he was still mad at us." Said Lori with some lie. She knew if she told her the whole truth she would have never trusted her. ''How many aunts I have?" Asked Lala. ''You have 10 aunts including me and your grandparents too." Said Lori with a nervous smile. ''Wow that's a lot of aunts. Can I meet them?" Asked Lala. ''Sure, the next weekend we visit everybody ok?" Asked Lori and Lala nodded. ''Ms Loud most of Lala's clothes still in her old house and I don't know if you have a room for her so….." Said Samantha but Lori interrupted her. ''I have a spare room and tomorrow we will take everything she needs. If she wants it we will take her whole bedroom." Said Lori and Samantha chuckled and for her surprise Lala giggled a little. ''Alright then tomorrow I will come again and I take you to the house. Can you find somebody who can help us?" Asked Samantha and Lori nodded. ''Yes one of my sisters is very good at this so she can help." Said Lori then Samantha said bye to Lala and left.

''Come Lala I will show you your new room." Said Lori and Lala only nodded and followed Lori. When they reached the room Lori opened the door and went in. It was a very simple room, there was a bed, a dresser, a desk with a chair and a nightstand with a lamp. ''I know it isn't much now but when you have your things it will be better. If you want it we will paint it too ok sweetie?" Asked Lori and Lala only nodded. ''Alright I have to call some people and after we will go to eat some lunch." Said Lori and Lala only nodded again. ''Alright I will leave you alone or you can go back watching the TV." Said Lori but this time Lala anwsered. ''I would like to stay here and rest a bit if it is alright?" Asked Lala and Lori smiled and said. ''Sure. I will call you when we leave." After she said that she left the room and left the poor girl alone. She returned to the kitchen and she called her parents right away. ''Hi Lori what's the matter honey?" Asked her mother who received the call. ''Mom I have to tell you something important." Said Lori who was near to cry again. ''What happened dear?" Asked Rita. ''A woman came to me with a little girl a half an hour ago. The little girl's name is Lala Loud." Said Lori and when Rita heard the name her heart just skipped a beat. But then Lori continued. ''She is Lincoln's daughter. And…." Said Lori but Rita interrupted here. ''Lincoln's daughter? Then you know where he is?" Asked Rita and Lori answered, but she was about crying. ''Mom, Lincoln and his wife died." Said Lori and started to cry. When Rita heard that her son died she started to cry too. They cried a few minutes then Lori continued. ''Now I take care of Lala but I would like you to help me with her because of my work. And next weekend I will take her to you to introduce her to everybody." Said Lori then Rita answered. ''Ok honey now I have to go I have to tell your father what happened." Said Rita then both of them said bye and hung up the phone. Lori cryed a few more minutes then called her sisters except Lily because she was sure her mother would tell her the news. When she called her sisters and told them the news everybody cryed. However everyone wanted to meet their niece and promised they would come next weekend, even Luan promised to travel back from LA. Lori asked Lana to come over tomorrow because she needed her with Lala's things and to paint her room.

When Lori finished the time was 12 o'clock and she thought it was time to go out eating somthing. ''Lala honey come we will go out eating something." Said Lori and after a few minutes Lala came out of her room. However her eyes were red and puffy. Lori was sure she was crying. Without any warning Lori hugged the girl and said. ''You don't have hide your feelings, you can cry whenever you want. I can't even imagine what you are going through but I am here if you want to talk about it." Said Lori then she and Lala started to cry again. ''I miss them so much. It's not fair I lost them." Said Lala while she cryed. ''I didn't know your mom, but your father was my little brother and there wasn't a day in the last 15 years when I didn't thought about him. But now you have 10 awsome aunts and we will help you ok?" Asked Lori and Lala nodded. ''Now what would you say if we go to the Burpin' Burger to have lunch?" Asked Lori and then Lala smiled. ''Yay Burbin' Burger, Daddy took me there sometimes, it's a cool place." Said Lala then they left to eat.

After they ate they went to a comic book store and Lori bought some new ones for Lala, after that they went home. At home Lala asked about Lori and her sisters. Lori smiled and told her some good stories about them, especially Lincoln and his adventures. After that Lori asked about her. Lori knew she liked playing video games, reading and cooking but she wanted to know more. Lala said she liked watching The Dream Boat, helping her mother cleaning, shopping new clothes and learning new thinks. After she finished it Lori realized she really was Lincoln's daughter but a lot of thinks came from her mother too. At night Lori read a bed time story for Lala from one of her old books she kept for some reason. While Lala slept Lori called her boss to tell him the situation and to took out some days. He gave her a whole week but after that she had to come back. Lori said alright and goodnight then hung up the phone.

The next day Lana came to meet Lori and Lala and help them with the moving. She knocked and a few minutes later Lori opened the door. ''Hi Lana come in" Said Lori then Lana said hi and came in. ''So where is the princess?" Asked Lana then she heard the door and Lala came out of it. ''Good morning Aunt Lori." Said Lala then she saw Lana. ''Good morning." Said Lala then Lana went a little closer but Lala didn't know her that's why she stepped back a little. ''Hey don't be scared my name is Lana, one of your aunts. I came to help you to move in and paint your room. Say what's your name?" Said Lana then Lala answered. ''My name is Lala Loud." Said Lala then Lana answered. ''Cool name it's similar to mine." Said Lana then she examined her a little then said. ''You look just like Lincoln. You have his hair for sure." Said Lana and Lala blushed a little. ''Because of my hair I got the Lala name. It means tulip. Mommy and Daddy liked to call me white tulip. My Mommy embroidered that white tulip on my vest too." Said Lala with a little smile. When Lana and Lori heard this story they thought it was beautiful.

After ten miutes Samantha arrived too, then they went to Lala's old home. Everything was there where Lala and her family left. Lala said she wanted to take home her old furnitures because she liked them. Lana said it's not a problem, after an hour she disassembled them and put them into her van. While she did that Lori and Lala put everything else into boxes and suitcases. 4 hours later they were ready and went home but before that they went to the DIY shop to buy some white and yellow paint. When they were home they brought out every furniture and took them to garage. After that Lana started the painting. She was fast and skilled so she finished it in 3 hours. But it needed a whole day to dry so Lori gave her room for Lala. While Lana did the painting Lori signed every paper and adopted Lala officially.

At night Lala tried to sleep in Lori's room but she couldn't do it. She left the room and went to the living room where Lori watched the TV. ''Aunt Lori." Said Lala then Lori got up and walked to her. ''What are you doing here Lala, you should be in bed." Said Lori with some worry. ''I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Asked Lala and Lori smiled then said. ''Sure honey, I turn off the TV then I go." Said Lori then turned off the TV. She thought she was just like Lincoln when he was little, because everytime he couldn't sleep he would come to her to sleep. When both of them were in the bed Lala cuddled to Lori just Lincoln did then some minutes later she slept. Lori smiled and hugged her then kissed her forehead. ''Good night Lala. I promise everything will be alright." Whispered Lori then she closed her eyes.

The next day Lana furnished Lala's new bedroom and when everything was ready they went out having lunch. After the next few days Lori spent almost every minute with Lala. They played video games, watched The Dream Boat, cooked, went to the park etc. And when the weekend came they went to Rita and Lynn Sr.'s house. ''Aunt Lori, do you think the others will like me?" Asked Lala from the back seat. ''Of course they will. Who wouldn't love such sweet girl like you." Said Lori then Lala nodded. 10 minutes later they arrived. They came out from the car then Lori said. ''Well here we are. The Loud house.

 **Hello everyone I returned with a new fic. I hope you like it.**

 **Rate and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **So you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lala Loud.**

Chapter 2: A very big family

When Lori and Lala arrived at the Loud house Lala saw it was very old. She thought that maybe only the miracle hold it together. They walked to the door and Lala wanted to use the ring but Lori stopped her and said her don't use it because it's not working well and she would get shocked. So she knocked on the door and a few minutes later a woman opened the door. She had grizzled blonde hair and her eyes were a little red. Lori supposed she cried a few minutes ago. She was Rita Loud.

''Hi Mom, we are here. Can we come in?" Asked Lori and Rita only nodded and let them in.

When they went inside Lori saw nobody was there yet that's why she asked Rita.

''Mom where the others?" Asked Lori then Rita answered.

''They are at the airport to collect Luan. They should be here in a half an hour." Said Rita and Lori nodded then she remembered that Lala had to say hi to Rita.

''Lala, say hi to your grandmother." Asked Lori and Lala went before Rita.

''Hi my name is Lala Loud." Said Lala with a sweet smile. Rita smiled and went to her eye level.

''Hi my name is Rita but for you granny. You have a beautiful name. Did your daddy gave it to you?" Asked Rita and Lala only nodded and said the same story about her name that she once told Lori and Lana.

A minute later Lily came down from her room to eat some snack when she saw Lori and Lala. She was surprised but then suddenly remembered everything that her mother told her. She went a little nearer than introduced herself.

''Hi my name is Lily, one of your aunts, you must be Lala right?" Asked Lily and Lala nodded.

Lily looked at the wall clock and realized the others will be here in a half an hour. So while they waited for them she thought she would bond with her niece.

''Say Lala, wanna come to my room and read some comics which was your father's. I heard you like them and it would be a good time to bond a little. And we can have some snack too." Asked Lala then she looked at Lori and asked her.

''Can I go Aunt Lori? Daddy always said he had very cool comics." Asked Lala with a sweet smile and puppy dog eyes. Lori couldn't resist it so she let her go with Lily.

''Alright you can go but I don't want you to eat to much snack." Said Lori and Lala only nodded then followed Lily to her room. When they left Lori went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Rita followed her and sat next to her.

''Are you alright honey?" Asked Rita and Lori only shocked her head.

''I am not alright. It's so hard to live with her. Don't get me wrong I ike her. She is a very special girl, she is sweet, nice, helpful etc. However she reminds me Lincoln too much. Every time I look at her it feels like I look at Lincoln, then I remember those awful things we did to him." Said Lori then she started to cry. Rita hugged her and tried to console her.

''It's alright honey everything will be alright now." Said Rita then she started to ask about Lala and her family. In the last few days Lori only told her what Lala liked to do but she didn't know anything about her family. Lori said she would tell everything when everybody arrived.

Half an hour later the others arrived too. When they came in and saw Lori all of them except Lana run to her and started asked questions about Lala. Lori calmed everyone down then she called down Lala.

''Lala come down and introduce yourself to your aunts." Said Lori then a minute later Lala came down.

''Hi everyone my name is Lala Loud it's good to meet all of you." Said Lala and everyone thought she was so cute. Then everyone started to intruduce themself.

''Hi I am Leni. I totes like your vest. If you want to go shopping just call me" Said Leni then came Luna.

''Hey dudette my name is Luna. If you want to hear some good music just call me and if you want to learn play some instruments I can help you with that too." Said Luna then Luan continued the intoduction.

''Hey how are you? My name is Luan. If you want to come LA for a vacation just ask the permission from Lori and I will even ask some famous people too." Said Luan then Lynn came.

Hi Lala my name is Lynn. I work in the elementary school so if you start to attend to go there don't be afraid I will protect you from the bullies. Morover I would like to see you on my baseball trainings if you want to join us of course." Said Lynn then Lucy continued who just appeared before her and scared her. However before she could introduce herself she remebered Lori's warning about telling her anything about contacting Lincoln or her mother. Because if she did that then Lori would bleach all of her clothes.

''Hi my name is Lucy if you want read one of my books before it's in the stores just say it and I can borrow it. Moreover if you have an idea for a book I am full of ears." Said Lucy with a monotone tone then she suddenly disappeared.

''Hi dear I am the fameous and the only Lola Loud. If you are curious about pageants just call me and I will make you a winner." Said Lola with some arrogance and Lala only looked at her with confusion.

''Greatings niece unit I am Lisa if you want some extra education my door is always open and I promise you I won't try to do any experiment on you because Lori asked me." Said Lisa with a monotone tone. Lala thought she was a little weird and she didn't understand what experiment she talked about but for some reason she didn't really want to know. The last one was Lynn Sr.

''Hi Lala I am Lynn Sr but you can call me Grampa." Said Lynn Sr. and with this everybody introduced themself. After the introduction everybody started to ask about Lala. They asked about her friends, what type of music she liked, what sports she liked, where she attended to school,…etc. Lola asked if she had a crush and Lala answered no with a blush on her face. Lola knew she caught her but she waited for a better time to question her more. Lisa asked her if she had other relatives. Lala said she had a grandmother too but she was in the hospital. When she said that she immediatly said Lori that they had to visit her, moreover she wanted introduce everybody to her. Lori said tomorrow they would visit her and the others agreed too. 2 hours later for the moment everybody was out of topics which they could talk about so they ordered pizza for lunch. When pizza arrived they let Lala to take the first slice then everybody else took one. When they finished it they saw only one slice left and everybody wanted to take it. Because of this a little fight started and Rita and Lynn Sr tried to stop them because they thought they show a bad example for Lala. When they said that too everybody stopped. After this they thought it would be good if Lala decided the fate of the last slice but when they looked at the pizza box they saw it was empty. After they turned around they saw Lala was eating the last slice. She looked at them and asked.

''Sorry, did you want to eat the last slice. Daddy always gave me the last slice when we ate pizza." Said Lala and everyone was shocked because while they were fighting she got the last slice. However they said it was alright. After the lunch they watched the new episode of The Dream Boat and some movies to kill the time. It was 5 o'clock when they saw Lala fell asleep. They didn't want to disturp her so they left her in the living room to rest. Everybody else went to the dinning room to talk about some serious issue.

''Lori are you sure it is a good idea to visit her grandmother in the hospital?" Asked Rita and the others nodded because they agreed their mother.

''I am not sure but maybe she is the only one who knows what happened to Lincoln. And I am sure she will bite off our heads but she have to know Lala is safe and we don't do anything stupid like the last time." Said Lori and Rit only sighed then said.

''Alright I think you are right. We have to do this moreover Lala has the right to see her." Said Rita then everyone agreed to come tomorrow. They talked about some other minor issues then they heard Lala was about to wake up. When she woke up Lori said they had to go home but tomorrow she would meet everybody again in the hospital when they visited her grandmother.

The next morning Lori and Lala waited for everybody else in front of the hospital. 10 minutes later everybody arrived and went in. Lori and Lala went to the reception to ask the room number.

''Good Morning my name is Lori Loud. Where can we find Alice Taylor's room." Asked Lori and the nurse asked her question too.

''Who is seeking her?" Asked the nurse then Lori answered.

''Her granddaughter and family." Said Lori the the nurse looked down and saw Lala. She remembered her because she was always happy when she came here to visit her sick grandmother. She liked her because she was full of energy and happiness. Howevere it disappeared when her parents died. She saw her when the ambulance brought her and her parents here. And she saw her that time when the doctors and the police officers told her her parents died and the last time she saw her when she left the hospital she was sad, full of sorrow and emptiness like she didn't know where she should have gone. But now she was before her and she was better. She still saw some pain in her eyes but she was way better when she left the hospital. She didn't know what happened but didn't care about until it helped her.

''Third floor, room 143 and please stay quiet." Said the nurse then Lori signaled the others to come. 5 minutes later they were in front of the room but everybody was afraid to knock. However Lala didn't want to wait so she opened the door without any warning.

''Hi granny how are you. I missed you so much. I have to tell you so many things." Said Lala then Alice suddenly jumped a little because she didn't wait any visitors.

''Lala sweetheart how are you here?" Asked Alice with some worry because she thought she run away from the Child Services.

''Aunt Lori brought me here and my other aunts are here too." Said Lala and when Alice heard the word aunts her blood just frozen. When she looked up she saw the Loud family. She knew someday they would visit her but deep down she hopded they wouldn't.

''Lala honey why don't you go and bring me some water while I speak to your aunts?" Asked Alice and Lala only nodded and ran out the room to bring some water.

''Come in we have to talk about some serious matters." Said Alice and Lori and the others went in to the room. When they were inside they felt the temperature just drooped and the cause of that wasn't just the air conditioner.

''I hoped this time never would come, but here we are. I don't even know where I should start." Said Alice and by her tone everybody knew it wouldn't be a nice talking.

''I suspect you want to know about Lincoln?" Asked Alice and everyone only nodded because they were afraid to open their mouthes.

''15 years ago I and my daughter just went through Royal Woods, our aim was Cleveland where I got a new job as a doctor and we moved there. It was night time when we saw a boy with white hair next to the road. He was unconcious and by the look he didn't eat anything in the last few days. Because hospital wasn't nearby we stopped at a motel where I helped him. The next day he woke up and we asked him what happened to him, why he were outside, etc. He told us everything about what his family did to him and because of that he ran away. We wanted to call the police but he didn't let us because he thought the remorse is far better punishment than the prison. Because he didn't have anybody to go we changed his name, painted his hair and adopted him. He and my daughter went to school and slowly they fell in love with eachother. They loved eachother deeply. My daughter was there when Lincoln cried at nights because of you and Lincoln was there when Mary needed help with the bullies. They love resulted Lala and after she was born they got married. I don't know why but Lincoln changed his name back to his real one, maybe because he thought now you couldn't do anything with him. He started his own comic book but he publicated as Mark Taylor, the name we gave him. I am sure he did that because he didn't want to found by you. My daughter started to work as a nurse and I was happy for both of them. Then a year ago I was informed by one of my friend who worked in the lab they discovered a cancer in my liver and unfortunately it couldn't be operated so here I am. However the only good thing was about this my daughter started to work here so she could visit me moreover Lincoln and Lala came in every day when they took Mary home. The accident happened one of these days. Lincoln and Lala came in to say hi and ask about me then they met with Mary and went home, but they never arrived because of some punk who had to drink and drive at the same time." Said Alice with some tears in her eyes. But she wasn't the only one, the Loud family was near to cry too. When she finished the story Lala arrived with the water and gave it to her. While she was drinking she remembered what she still had to say the Louds.

''Lala I still have to tell something very important to them would you please go out for a few minutes then when I finished we can talk about everything that happened to you, alright?" Asked Alice and Lala only nodded then left the room.

''I suppose one of you already adopted Lala and if there were a better option I would choose that. So I will tell you this only once If I hear any of you do any similar thing to her what you did to Lincoln, you can be sure after I died I would haunt you forever, am I clear?" Asked Alice and everybody felt her anger when she said those words.

''We promise we will take care of her and nothing bad won't happen to her." Said Lori with some fear in he voice.

''After Lincoln ran away most of our friends abandoned us or moved away, like my boyfriend and his family or Lincoln best friend Clyde." Said Lori while she looked down.

''Well at least you felt what Lincoln felt even if it wasn't that painful like his pain." Said Alice then she asked them to send Lala in because she wanted to talk to her. They stayed an hour then left. Alice asked one more thing from the Louds. She asked them to bring Lala here for visits whenever they have some free time. Everybody agreed then went home.

When Lori and Lala arrived home Lori made dinner then she checked her calendar. She had to go back to work tomorrow. Moreover there was the trial on the next Saturday. Fortunately she didn't have to work that day and she told everyone to come that day. Everybody agreed except Luan who had to travel back to LA because of her work. After she and Lala ate the dinner they watched some TV then Lori put her in the bed. Finally she went to bed too but she only thought about Lala and everything that happened the last week. Now she had to raise a 6 years old girl who she barely knew. She liked her and everything but she wasn't sure in herself, because she helped raise her sisters. She thought she did something wrong when she helped with the others when they grew up and that was the reason Lincoln ran away. She was afraid she would make the same mistake and something bad would happen to Lala.

''I hope I don't mess it up this time." Thought Lori then she fell asleep.

 **Hello everyone here is the next chapter. I don't know when will the next chapter come out because I have to study for an exam. Until then rate and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except Lala Loud.**

Chapter 3: A week with the Aunts

The next morning Lori woke up at 6 o'clock. She took a bath and washed her teeth then started to prepare to go back to work. She made some breakfast for herself and Lala and at 7 o'clock she called Lala to come and eat her breakfast. It was scrambled eggs with some vegetables, one of her favourites. After they ate Lala dresssed up and prepared some comics and game to entertain herself because one of her aunts or her grandparents would watch over her. Lala asked Lori why couldn't she go with her and Lori said her boss didn't let children in the office because they could cause some problem. Lala was a little sad but Lori said it was alright because today Aunt Lola would watch over her. Lala asked why and Lori only said that today she didn't have class in her studio so she was free. Moreover Lori wanted that Lala got to know everyone.

When both of them were ready they left to Lola apartment. The road wasn't to long Lala thought it was maybe 15 minutes. While Lori drived Lala watched the shops from the car. She saw a lot of clothes store, a comic book stare, a video game store and the best a game room. She thought she would ask Aunt Lori to take her to there when she has some free time. When they arrived Lola was waiting for them. She wore the same pink shirt and skirt that she wore the first time they met.

''Hi Lori, hi Lala it was about time to arrive." Said Lola who was a little angry but Lala didn't understand why.

''Hi Lola, we are on time moreovere you don't have class today so you don't have to work while I have to. I will come for Lala at 5 o'clock. And I don't want you to make her a second you. She have already eaten breakfast. At noon give her lunch and she can't eat to much candy. Everything is clear?" Said Lori but she saw Lola almost fell asleep.

''I asked everything was clear?" Said Lori a little louder.

''Yes yes I understand everything ,,mom,, now go or you will be late." Said Lola and Lori only growled because of her sister and her disinterst. After Lori said goodbye to Lala she drove away and Lola was happy because of this.

''Thank God I thought she would never leave. Now then are you ready to spend the day with your favourite aunt?" Asked Lola with her arrogant attitude.

''But I don't have favourite aunt, Aunt Lola." Said Lala with some confusion.

''After today I will be your favourite one." Said Lola who was sure in herself.

''It is still summer and you have one month before the school starts. What are you doing in these days?" Asked Lola because she wasn't sure how to babysit.

''Well because Mommy had to learn or work and Daddy was busy with new comics I watched TV or played a video game. When Daddy took a break we played together and afternoon when Mommy was ready with everything we went to the pool. At weekends we went to the shopping mall to buy food and some new clothes. Mommy and I loved buying new clothes while Daddy didn't liked. I didn't understand why." Said Lala while she thought about it. While Lala remembered the shopping events Lola remebered too. She remebered all time she and her sisters took Lincoln to help them carry all of their new clothes. And because he had to carry 9 people's clothes he was just like a pack donkey. While Lola remembered this she became sad, she didn't even notice Lala called her name.

''Aunt Lola, Aunt Lola are you okay?" Asked Lala with some worry. At last Lola snapped out of it.

''Sorry what did you say?" Asked Lola while she returned from her past memories.

''I said everytime we saw Daddy wasn't happy because of the clothes shopping and asked about it he always smiled and said it was alright and we could go another shop if we wanted to see other clothes. After the shopping sometimes we went to watch a movie. Sometimes I chose, sometimes Mommy did and sometimes Daddy did. So sometimes we watched a movie the others didn't like but we always had fun." Said Lala while she remembered those times and without any warning she started to cry. Lola saw it but wasn't sure how console her so she just hugged her.

''Hey don't cry I know it's hard but everything will be alright." Said Lola to help calming Lala down.

''I am sorry Aunt Lola but I can't bear this. I want my Mommy and Daddy who always helped me, read bed time stories and laughed with me." Said Lala while she cried.

''I know Lori isn't your Mommy but she helped my Mom and Dad brought us up. She will be there to help you, read bed time stories and laugh with you. And she will not be the only one. I and the others will be there, so you won't be alone." Said Lola with a smile.

''Pinky promise?" Asked Lala while she held up her pinky.

''Pinky promise." Said Lola while she held up her pinky too and clutched Lala's pinky.

''Little better?" Asked Lola and Lala only nodded.

''Alright then why don't we go to eat some ice cream them buy some new clothes? Are you in?" Asked Lola and Lala smiled and nodded.

After Lala calmed down she and Lola went to eat some ice cream. Lala ate a chocolota one while Lola ate a stawberry one. After that they went to the shopping mall to buy some new clothes. Lola bought a new orange shirt which had a flower embroidered a new jean skirt and an orange one piece swimsuit for Lala. After that they went to have some lunch. They ate at a Burpin' Burger then they went back to Lola's apartment. When they arrived and went inside Lala suddenly stopped and then Lola stopped too.

''What's the matter Lala?" Asked Lola who was afraid Lala would cry again.

''Uhm nothing i just wanted to thank you for the new clothes and for this day. I had a lot of fun." Said Lala with a smile.

''Your welcome Lala. Come and try your new clothes on. You can go home in them if you want." Said Lola and Lala only smiled and hugged her then went into the bedroom to try on her new clothes. After 5 minutes she came out and showed herself to Lola.

''Ahhh you look so cute. If any boy saw you now they would immediatly fall in love with you." Said Lola and Lala only blushed because of the statement.

''Right I wanted ask you about it. Do you have a crush?" Asked Lola and Lala only blushed even more.

''I think that's a yes." Said Lola while her smile grew enormous.

''I like a boy but I will never see him again because I have to attend to a new school because I live with Aunt Lori." Said Lala with sadness.

''I am sorry to hear that but don't worry there are a lot of boys out there and I am sure just a silly one would refuse such a sweet and beautiful girl like you." Said Lola while she avoided to use any bad words in front of her.

''One time I asked him to spend an afternoon with me, but Daddy always looked at him funny." Said Lala with some confusion again. Lola only laughed a little.

''Ohh he just wanted that her little princess was alright and not play with some rude boy. However I think Lori will take his place." Said Lola while she still laughed a little.

''I still don't understand." Said Lala.

''You will when you are older and start dating." Said Lola.

They spent the rest of the afternoon with watching TV. And 5 o'clock Lori arrived to take Lala home. She took away her clothes then went outside where Lori was waiting. Lola went outside to say bye to Lala.

''Hi Lala I hope you had good time with Lola." Said Lori.

''Yes I had. We went to have some ice cream then went to shopping. What do you think of my new clothes?" Asked Lala

''Ahhhh you look so cute." Said Lori then Lola arrived too.

''Hi Lori I hope the work was good." Said Lola with some sarcasm.

''It was boring nothing special. But now we have to go home. Lala say goodbye to Lola then get in the car." Said Lori and Lala only nodded.

''Bye Aunt Lola I hope the next time we can repeat this day." Said Lala then hugged Lola.

''We will see but now get inside before Lori's head become so read like a tomato." Said Lola and Lala only laughed on her joke. She got inside the car and while Lori drove away Lala wave to Lola. And Lola did the same.

When Lori and Lala arrived home Lori made some sphagetti with meatballs for dinner then watched some TV. At 9 o'clock Lori put Lala into her bed and read her a short bed time story. When she fell asleep she went to sleep too. She was tired because of the work and it became harder for her to care of Lala too. But she was glad that her family could help her. The next day was the same like the other Lori washed herself, made breakfast then left with Lala to one of her sister. This day Lana would watch over her because there wasn't any car she had to repair in her workshop. When they arrived to her workshop Lala asked why didn't they went to Lana's house or apartment. Lori said Lana lived above her workshop so her house and workplace are the same. They came out from the car and rang. A few minutes later Lana came out. She wore a green shirt with a blue jeans and her favourite red cap.

''Hi Lori hi Lala, how are you?" Asked Lana with a cheerfull smile.

''We are good Lana, thanks for asking. You took a bath, then you got my message last night." Said Lori while Lana was little angry because Lori wouldn't have let her watch over Lala if she didn't take a bath.

''Yeah yeah you can go now." Said Lana then Lori left but before that she had said the same things to Lana what she said Lola the other day.

''Well because Lori left we should go too." Said Lana while she cosed the door.

''Where are we going Aunt Lana?" Asked Lala with curiosity.

''To the zoo. I wasn't there for a long time and I am sure you would go there too." Said Lana with a smile and Lala smiled and nodded too.

The zoo wasn't too far from Lana's workshop. They walked 20 minutes and in front of them was the zoo. Lana paid for the tickets and went inside. They spent the whole day there. They saw all kind of animals, elephants, zebras, giraffes, lions, hippos, monkey, ostrichs, bears, seals, penguins and Lana's favourites reptiles and amphibians. They even went to the petting section where were cows, pigs, rabbits and goats. Lala liked petting the little goats. And before they left Lana bought a plush snake for Lala to remember this cool day. After that it was time to go back to the workshop or Lori would be angry. They were just in time because Lori arrived 5 minutes later. Lala thanked the day and left with Lori. The night was the same like the previous one, they ate leftovers, watched TV then went to sleep. The next day Lori took Lala to Luna because she could watch over her in her shop and everybody else was busy. Lori accompanied Lala to the shop where Luna was waiting for them. Lori gave the same instructions to her like she did with Lola and Lana then left.

''Well Dudette come in I will show you around." Said Luna and showed Lala her shop.

''In my shop I sell everything guitars, drums, synthesizers, accessories like guitar strings, guitar picks, amplifiers and microphones. And you can find the best rock and metal music cds here too. In the corner there is a little stage also where local bands play some music if they have some free time. I think today a new band will play at noon so you can experience what we call rock and roll." Said Luna while she made a metal fork with her hand.

''And what can I do while I am here?" Asked Lala with curiosity.

''Well you can listen to music. Where the cds are there are some cd player so you can listen the newest and some older bands and while you are here I will show you how to use a guitar and the drum, ok?" Asked Luna who really wanted to teach Lala.

''Ok Aunt Luna." Said Lala with a sweet smile.

In the next few hours Luna teached how to play some easy chord with the guitar and when a buyer came Lala helped Luna with the cash register. At noon The Devils (I don't know if there is band with this name if yes I am sorry using your name), a local band played in the shop and a lot of people came to hear them and some of them bought some cds too. When they finished they thanked Luna for letting them to play here then they left. After they and the crowd left Luna continued the teaching and she was suprised because after some hours Lala was really good with guitar. Of course she still needed to learn much but she was talented and Luna could see she had fun.

''Hey Dudette you are very talented if you ask Lori I could visit you at afternoons and I could teach you." Said Luna who hoped Lala would say yes.

''Okay Aunt Luna I like this orange guitar and I would like learn more than just chords." Said Lala and Luna just screamed in her mind because she could teach Lala.

''You know what you can have that guitar and when Lori come to pick you up we will talk about when can I go to teach alright?" Asked Luna and Lala nodded.

''Come I still have something for you." Said Luna who went to cash register where she opened drawer and took out a little box.

''Your father gave me this at christmas but now I give it to you." Said Luna and she took out a guitar pick neklace and put it on Lala. On the pick there was a big L word.

''It is beautiful but why didn't you wear it?" Asked Lala and Luna face became sad.

''It's a long story I will tell you another time. More importantly it looks good on you and I think you father would say the same." Said Luna and Lala took a look at herself and she thought Luna was right.

An hour later Lori arrived to take Lala home. She and Luna talked about the guitar teaching and Lori thought it would help Lala so Lori sad yes and Luna could teach her 2 times a week. Luna agreed and then Lala and Lori left with Lala's new guitar. At home they ate meatloaf for dinner, watched the new episode of The Dream Boat then went to sleep. The next day Lala spent the day with Lynn who didn't have to work this day. Because the school was closed she didn't have to work there but she would die because of the boredom at summer so she worked at the gym as an assistant trainer. She waited for them in her favourite jersey. She got the same rules like the others then Lori left to work.

''So I heard you like ball games right?" Asked Lynn and Lala nodded then said.

''Yes Daddy rarely played with me but if Mommy had free time we played baskedball or baseball." Answered Lala and Lynn understood why Lincoln didn't like to play any sport with Lala. It was her fault she made Lincoln afraid to play any sport, even with her own daughter.

''Cool I played in state girl baseball team. It was the one of my best years of my life." Said Lynn then checked her watch.

''It is time to go or we will be late." Said Lynn then went to her car to open it.

''Where are we going Aunt Lynn?" Asked Lala.

''My old team will play today in the stadion. I asked them to send me 2 tickects and here they are." Said Lynn and showed Lala the tickets.

''Now get inside or we will be late." Said Lynn and Lala immediatly got in to the car.

The road was 2 hours. And when they arrived there was a huge crowd. Fortunately they had VIP tickets so they could get inside in another gate. Before they sat down Lynn bought hot dogs and cola. 10 minutes later the match began. It was a very exciting one but Lynn's old team won. After the match Lynn and Lala went down to say hi to them. The team were happy to see their old star player. Lynn introduced Lala to everyone. Lynn and the team talked about some issues that Lala didn't really understand and before they left they had given Lala the match ball that everyone signed. Lala was very happy and thanked everyone and said they were the best. After they said goodbye and left, Lynn and Lala did the same because 2 hours were the road back to Royal Woods. When they arrived they saw they had still 2 hours before Lori would come. That's why Lynn showed where she held her baseball trainings and she showed some throwing and hitting technics. When they finished and started to walk back to Lynn's apartment Lynn asked Lala again about the training and Lala said she would gladly join the team but she had to ask Aunt Lori first. When they arrived Lori was already there. Lala asked if she could join Lynn's baseball team in the next season. Lori said yes because some sport always good for the body and the mind plus she could get new friends too. They said goodbye then went home. The next day Lori took Lala to her grandparents. Lori knew they had to work but Lily could take care of Lala. Lily was glad when she heard she could watch over Lala but Lori warned her to not talk about Lincoln's fled because that could cause problems. Lily promised and then Lori left.

''So what do you want to do?" Asked Lily her niece.

''Can we play video games?" Asked Lala.

''Sure. I wanted to see how good you are anyway." Said Lily with a little competitive tone.

''Is that a challange?" Asked Lala with her own competitive tone.

''Maybe." Answered Lily.

''Alright but don't cry when I defeat you. My Daddy taught me to play video games. He is the only one who better than me." Said Lala with a huge smile.

''I will show you how good I am and you will be the one who will cry." Said Lily then turned on the game.

They played every video game Lily had and Lala destroyed Lily in every game. Lily couldn't understand how was it possible, she was beaten in every game by a 6 years old.

''How are you doing this? Nobody can be this good." Said Lily who gave up the trying to defeat her niece.

''Like I said only my Daddy is better than me." Said Lala with a sweet but arrogant smile.

''Whatever. Come I give you some lunch." Said Lily and she and Lala had lunch.

They ate lasagne and after lunch they read some comic books. After that Lily thought it would be good idea to show her Lincoln old room. The room was untouched since Lincoln left, there was his bed and the dresser that Lynn Sr. and Rita bought back, the old posters, action figures, comics, books and Bun-Bun.

''What is this Aunt Lily?" Asked Lala while she held Bun-Bun.

''Oh that. It was your father's favourite toy since he was a baby. He never had the heart to throw it away." Said Lily with a sad smile.

''It is so cute and soft. Can I keep it?" Asked Lala with her puppy dog eyes.

''I don't know you should ask my parents." Said Lily.

''Ok." Said Lala then she left the room with Bun-Bun.

An hour later Rita and Lynn Sr. arrived home and were surprised when they saw Bun-Bun in Lala's hand. She asked if she could keep it but they weren't sure. However when she used her puppy dog eyes they said yes. Not much later Lori arrived too to take Lala home. Before they left Lori had talked about the next day with them. Lala didn't know what was so important but knew the next day she would eventually find out. After that they left.

The next day Lori asked Lala to put on one of formal dresses. Lala didn't understood why but she put on a dark blue dress and dark blue shoes. Lori did the same and after breakfast they left.

''Aunt Lori where are we going?" Asked Lala who didn't understand what's happening.

''We are going to the court, because today they will hold the trial of the man who caused the accident." Said Lori who thought it would be the better to leave her with one of her sisters, but Samantha called her yesterday and asked her to bring her too but didn't say why.

After they found a parking place they went inside. Samantha said she would wait for them and she was there.

''Good morning Samantha." Said Lori then Lala said good morning too.

''Good morning Ms. Loud. Hi Lala I hope you didn't cause any trouble." Asked Samantha and Lala only shocked her head.

''I hope everything is alright with her." Asked Samantha and Lori nodded.

''Yeah everything is good. During the day she is with one of her aunts and at late afternoon and night she is with me." Said Lori and Samantha nodded. She knew Lori work a lot and she couldn't be with Lala all the time.

''Why did you ask me to bring her. I don't think it's a good idea to bring her here." Said Lori suddenly.

''i don't think either but I want to ask a favour." Said Samantha whom face showed she didn't like it either.

''And what would that be?" Asked Lori with a seriour face.

''I want Lala to be a witness against that man who caused the accident." Said Samantha with her own serious face.

''What?"

 **Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter. From now on because of the school I will update every new chapter in one or two weeks. I hoped you like this one and the things will be more interesting from now on.**

 **Rate and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter except Lala Loud**

Chapter 4: Judgment

''What?" Said Lori who almost exploded when she heard Samantha.

''I know it's hard and unpleasent but we have to do this." Said Samantha with a sad tone.

''No it's not hard or unpleasent it's impossible. I won't put a 6 years old little girl in front of some lawyer to ask her such questions that would upset her. She just started to recover and you would destroy her progress." Said Lori whom head became so red like the blood.

''I know but the perpetrator's father is some director in a big company and they came with one of the best lawyers. They wanted a deal where he didn't have to go to the prison only had to some public works and his father gave a big sum of money for you. However I know you wouldn't accept it that's why I refused it but with that lawyer this punk would get away. That's why I need Lala. If she was a witness then she could convince the jury to judge this criminal." Said Samantha who wasn't happy because of the situation but she had to do something. She promised Lala to help punish that man who killed her parents.

Lori didn't know what she should have done. However she was sure that lawyer would have torn Lala apart if she were in that chair. On the other hand she didn't ask Lala's opinion. However she was afraid even ask her about this.

''Lala I assumed you understood what we were talking about." Said Lori and Lala nodded slowly then said.

''If I am not that witness then the bad man will get away." Said Lala and Lori only nodded.

''Yes the bad man will get away if you don't testify." Said Lori.

''What is a witness?" Asked Lala.

''It is a person who saw something about someone and this person can prove if the other person tells the truth or not. If you become a witness you will have to tell everything about the accident where Mommy and Daddy died. That's why I don't want you to do it because the lawyer will ask questions that will bring out bad memories. It is your choice but if you do it you have to be strong for Mommy and Daddy." Said Lori and Lala started to look down. She was thinking. If she don't do it the bad man will get away, on the other hand if she do it the lawyer will tear up her healing wounds, but the bad man will be punished. Then Lala decided. She looked up and said.

''I will do it, for Mommy and Daddy." Said Lala and Samantha smiled and thought she was really brave. Lori didn't smiled but thought the same and hoped for the best.

''Don't worry if the lawyer asks something to personal or hurtful we will stop him immediatly, ok?" Said Samantha and Lala nodded.

Not much later the Loud family's other half arrived too. Lori told them everything and they thought the same what Lori did. However they confessed Samantha was right about some things. This man has to be punished and only Lala can do it even if it will cause some stepbacks in her recovery. Some minutes later they went inside and sat down in the first row and waited to began the trial. 15 minutes later a little plump man in a black gown came in then said.

''Now we will began the trial. I am judge Michael Wilkins. The case is about the car accident that happened 2 month ago where Lincoln Loud and Mary Loud died. The perpetrator is Mr Allan Black. Mr Hunter please start with your opening speech." Said the judge and Mr Hunter the perpetrtor's lawyer started it.

Lala didn't really understood what he talked about but she understood that he talked about her parents murderer like a child who stole a cookie. It was a mistake and it wouldn't happen again and they would pay a lot of money for them. Lala didn't really care about money and not just because she didn't know its value but also she wanted justice. She couldn't understand or explain these feelings but deep inside of her a little voice said this man had to be punished. After the lawyers finished their opening speeches they called the witnesses. There were some police man, people who was nearby and even the paramedics who tended the injured ones. Then they called the last witness, it was Lala. Mr Hunter didn't see this coming so he started to formulate a counter attack.

''You don't have to be afraid just answer the questions and everything will be alright." Said Samantha to Lala who nodded then stood up and went to the witness's chair to sat down. She said good morning to the judge then waited for the questions.

''Objection Mr judge. I don't believe a 6 years old child should be a witness, especially the one who lost her parents." Said Mr Hunter who was a little afraid because of this turn of events.

''Objection overruled Mr Hunter. Mrs Jacob please continue it." Said the judge to Mrs Amanda Jacob who was the lawyer who represented the Loud family.

''Thank you Mr Judge. Lala I know it will be hard and painfull but please tell us what happened 2 months ago with you and your parents." Said Amanda and Lala nodded then started it.

''My Mommy worked in the hospital where my Granny is. She is very sick and Mommy started to work there to be nearer her and help her if she needs it. Everyday I and Daddy went to the hospital to visit Granny. And after the visit we went home together, me, Mommy and Daddy. And that day when we went home I just saw the lamp became green then Daddy started to go forward but then suddenly I felt a big hit on the car's left side. I hit my head and fell asleep because of it. Some minutes later I started to wake up and tried to call Daddy he didn't answer and I didn't know why because Daddy's eyes were opened. Then I fell asleep again and when the next time I woke up I was in the hospital where the doctors and police men told me what happened. But when I asked about Mommy and Daddy they became silent. A few minutes later told me they died, the perpetrator was under arrest and a woman would came from the Child Services to pick me up after I recovered." Said Lala while she started to cry. Samantha looked at the jury and saw some of them were near to cry too and behind her the whole Loud family cried even Lucy and Lisa too.

''Thank you Lala you were very brave. I finished Mr judge." Said Amanda then Mr Hunter continued.

''Mr Judge I want that the jury don't use this confession when they create the judgment. Because I am sure they only want to influence them and some of the events she talked about was a little like her imagination played with her." Said Mr Hunter who was terrified if not desperate because of the situation.

''My apologies Mr Hunter but how dare you ask this. This little girl lost her parents she deserves the justice and…." Said Amanda but the judge hit with her hammer.

''Silence, silence please. Thank you. Mr Hunter your request is overruled and please sit down if you don't have any question." Said the judge and Mr Hunter sat down.

After this little event the lawyers started their ending speech. Mr Hunter talked about that Lala's fate was terrible but his client learned his lesson. He will lose his driving licence, he will go to detoxication and will do public works and his family will pay compensation for the Loud family and the town if the court find his client innocent. Then Amanda continued.

''Respected Jury I know the promises that Mr Hunter talked about are good and nice but we are talking about a little girl who lost her parents in a car accident. I am not her I can't even imagine her pain and sorrow, but I am sure if I was her I wouldn't want money, I would want justice. And now you can give her that justice what she needs. I finished Mr Judge." Said Amanda then the judge said that the jury will tell them their decision in a few hours.

The Loud family went out from the courthouse for some fresh air and started to talk about everything that happened in the last few hours. They were optimist. They were sure that the jury would make a good decision. 2 hours later Amanda called them because the jury made their decision. They went in the court room and sat down. A few minutes later the jury came in and sat down too.

''Respected jury, did you make a decision?" Asked the judge.

''Yes Mr Judge. Our decision is that Mr Black is quilty." Said the leader of the jury.

When the leader said that Mr Hunter stood up immediatly and started to yell at them. He didn't lose before and he didn't want to start it now that's why he started to complain about the decision. But then the judge hit with his hammer and silenced him.

''By the decision of the jury I sentence Mr Allan Black 8 years inprisonment and because of Mr Hunter unagreement with the jury 300000$ must be paid for the court. The court is finished its work." Said the judge and hit again with his hammer then everyone started to leave. Lori and the others were happy because the criminal who murdered their brother/son was finally punished. The police men took Mr Black to the prison, and the Loud family was about to go home but Samantha stopped them.

''Wait before you go there is still one thing." Said Samantha.

''What is it? You have done enough Samantha you don't have to…." Said Lori but Samantha interrupted her.

''No it's not that. I just wanted to show you where Lincoln and Mary are buried. I think it is time to visit them." Said Samantha and the Loud family looked at eachother then Lori said.

''Show the way." Said Lori and they went out to their cars.

The road was 2 hours to the cemetery. It wasn't a big one bu tat that moment it wasn't that important to the Loud family. Samantha showed them the way and 10 minutes later they stood before two tombstones. First one was Mary's tomb. The text on her tombstone was this:

Mary Loud

2007-2033

Loving Mother, wife and friend

Rest in Peace

The second one was Lincoln's. On Lincoln's was the same.

Lincoln Loud

2007-2033

Loving Father, husband and friend

Rest in Peace

''I will leave you alone." Said Samantha then left the family to be alone.

Nobody moved in the first few minutes but then Lori found her braveness and stepped in front of the tombstones.

''Hi Lincoln. I don't know if you hear me because I don't believe in the afterlife, but anyway I am really sorry for everything I have done to you. When I treated you like trash, or blamed you for things that wasn't your fault and there are too many to list them but know this I regretted every bad thing I did to you. And I adopted your little girl. She is just like you and promise you I won't make the same mistake. I will take care of her and protect her. I blame myself everyday because of that incident and I hope I can fix my mistake with helping Lala." Said Lori who collapsed on her knees and started to cry.

After her the others came to and told their own version, but everybody promised there in front of Lincoln's tomb that they would take care of Lala and protect her. The last one who stepped in front of the tomb was Lala.

''Hi Mommy hi Daddy. I hope you are alright wherever you are. I am alright my aunts take care of me. Aunt Lynn will teach my baseball and will protect me from bullies in the school. And Aunt Luna will teach me playing the guitar. And there are so many thing I want to tell you but I don't know how. I miss you so much. I watch the family video every night after Aunt Lori read a bed time story because I am afraid I will forget you. I know I will not see you again but can you give me some sign that you heard me and you will be there with me." Said Lala who cried like it was there wouldn't be tomorrow.

After a few minutes nothing happened and Lala became sadder but deep inside she knew it was impossible to send her a sign. She started to walk back to her aunts and grandparents when the wind suddenly became stronger. She looked down and saw the wind blew a little white tulip to her feet. Her eyes became wide and picked up up the flower and hugged to her heart. She started to cry again but these tears were the tears of joy because she knew her parents heard her. The others saw the flower and smiled then started to walk back to the cars. When they arrived to them they saw Samantha was talking to someone. When they were right behind Samantha they saw who was it.

''Clyde?" Said all of them.

 **Hey Guys here is the next chapter. It's a little shorter but I wanted to create a little tension on the end of the chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Rate and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lala Loud.**

Chapter 5: Truth

''Clyde what are you doing here?" Asked Lori who was frightened because of Clyde.

''I just came back from a bussiness trip and wanted to visit my best friend's grave." Said Clyde who was sad because of his best friend's death.

''But what are you doing here? I thought after you chased Lincoln away you were satisfied with yourself." Said Clyde with anger.

''We didn't chase him away." Screamed Lana.

''Oh sure. Then why did Lincoln left this letter on the door of my house when he ran away." Said Clyde ans showed them the letter.

Lori grabbed it and started to read it. She didn't want Lala to hear it so Lori read without any voice.

 _Dear Clyde,_

 _I am sorry you have to hear it this way but I ran away from home. I am fed up with my sisters who use me and my parents who think I am not special because I have no talent for anything. This is a good bye buddy and I hope we will meet again and create our own comic book series._

 _Love Lincoln_

When Lori finished it she gave it to the others to read it themself. They were about to cry because of what Lincoln thought about them but before they could say anything Clyde continued.

''And 5 years ago Lincoln visited me and told me everything then we started our own comic book." Said Clyde then Lori started to talk.

''But why didn't you come to the trial or were you on his funeral?" Asked Lori between two sobs.

''I wasn't there because of this bussiness trip. Some investors wanted to sell our comic in Europe so I had to go there to negotiate. I was in the middle of a meeting when I heard Lincoln had an accident. I wanted to come back immediatly but the investors stopped me and said I would have destroyed Lincoln's dream. And sadly they were right he always said he wanted to publish his comic book all around the World. So I stayed but maybe for nothing, because that time I didn't know he was dead. And without him the comic book series is over because he was the creator and I was his manager." Said Clyde and started to walk to the grave when he noticed Lala.

''Lala is that you? You become so big." Said Clyde with some happiness.

''I am sorry but do you know me and what did you mean my Daddy was chased away?" Asked Lala with confusion.

When Clyde heard that his head became blood red.

''You despicables. You dare to lie to her about Lincoln. And let me guess you adopted her, didn't you." Said Clyde while his head became not just redder but bigger.

''Lala you don't remember me because you were one year old when we saw each other. I was your Daddy's best friend and manager." Said Clyde while he saw Lala was thinking about something.

''Yeah my Daddy always said he was nothing without his manager and his best friend, because Daddy had no idea how to publish his comic book." Said Lala.

''But this doesn't explain the chase away thing." Said Lala and then Clyde continued.

''Your father was 11 years old when this happened. He always had to go to your aunts events to cheer for them but because of this he didn't have any free time for himself. That's why after Lynn lost one her baseball match and blamed Lincoln because of it he started to call himself bad luck. With this he didn't have to go these events but it backfired because your so called aunts and grandparents locked him outside. Somebody could have kidnapped him or worse but they didn't care about it because of some stupid luck. And when he managed to prove he wasn't bad luck that was the moment when everything became worse. When Lincoln proved he is not bad luck he went to Lynn's baseball match as a mascot and they thought he wasn't bad luck if he wore that suit. It was forbidden to him to take it off that's why he was humilliated in the school and if something bad happened one of them they started to blame him because they thought he took that suit off. Then one day he was fed up with everything and ran away from home. Then your mother and grandmother found him and adopted him. Your parents fell in love with eachother, got married and have you. The rest I think you know." Clyde finished it and Lala started cry uncontrollably.

''Why did you do that? How could you do that? Will you do the same thing to me too?" Asked Lala who didn't know what to believe now. But suddenly everything was clear for her. He understood why her Daddy didn't talk about them and when Aunt Lori talked about him she said 15 years. She thought it was a mistake but now she understood everything. Her aunts and grandparents, no these monsters made her Daddy ran away and did terrible thing.

''Lala please listen to me." Said Lori who was stunned when Lala asked if they wanted to do the same thing to her like Lincoln, but now she got herself together and started to walk to Lala who started to step back.

''Don't come near me. You lied to me everything you did was a big lie. You only take care of me because you want your good luck back or something like that." Screamed Lala and started to run to her parents graves.

''Lala stop, come back." Said the Loud sisters together.

''Why did you do this, Clyde?" Asked Lori who started to cry.

''She had to hear the truth, which I think you didn't want to tell her." Said Clyde while he glared at the Loud family.

''Is it true what he said?" Asked Samantha who didn't know these awful things, she thought because of some disagreement was the cause of Lincoln's escape.

''It's true, but we regretted everything what we did. We can't ask Lincoln's forgiveness anymore but the least we can do is take care of Lala. Well if she let us after this." Said Lori while she looked the ground because she just couldn't look at Samantha.

''You don't deserve Lincoln's forgiveness after what you did and I am sure Lala would say the samething. Now if you excuse me I have to visit my best friend's grave." Said Clyde and left the Loud family to think.

When he arrived Lincoln's and his wife's graves he saw Lala was there too. She kneeled before the graves and cried like there was no tomorrow. She even held the tulip to her heart very closely. She was confused and angry but the worst thing is she didn't know what she should do. A few seconds later she saw Clyde was standing behind her and looking at her. Then suddenly he hugged her and said.

''Let it out. You will feel better after that." Said Clyde while he watched the graves.

''Why did they do that? Why? Why?" Asked Lala louder every time.

''I don't know. Your father didn't want this to happen but your aunts started to become crazy because of this superstition. Even Lisa who only believed in science." Said Clyde sadly.

''What should I do Uncle Clyde?" Asked Lala who was out options and answers.

''I don't know. Your father was the ,,man with the plan,, person not me." Said Clyde.

''Can I stay with you?" Asked Lala with some hope.

''I am sorry but that's impossible. I have to work and travel a lot because of my work I wouldn't have time for you. I am sorry." Said Clyde who really wanted to adopt her but because of Lincoln's death he had to save everything that was even saveable from their comic book bussiness which meant a lot of meeting and travelling.

''You have to stay with your aunts but tell you what. Call me every time if you want some advice and if they are doing some bad thing with you I will be right there and take you from them, alright?" Asked Clyde and Lala nodded.

''Now wait a little I want to be with Lincoln for a few minutes." Said Clyde and Lala stepped back a little.

''Hey Lincoln it's me Clyde. I know I couldn't come to the funeral but I tried to save what I could from our comic book and I still do that. I am sorry I can't adopt Lala now but I promise you I will visit her everytime I can and protect her if your so called family try something terrible. I miss you and I hope you are on better place now. Goodbye my friend. I will visit you too when I can." Said Clyde then he went to Lala took her hand and walked back to the gate where the others were.

When they arrived they saw everybody was crying or tried to avoid any kind of eye contact with Lala or Clyde. It was Rita who was brave enough to say something. She stepped in front of Lala and kneeled before her.

''Lala sweetie, please listen to me. I know you are angry and don't understand everything. But when we tell you this we don't lie. We are really sorry we didn't tell you the whole truth but we didn't want to lose you too. We have already lost your father and there wasn't a day when we didn't blame ourself because of that. So please gave us a chance and we promise you won't regret it." Said Rita who only hoped that her speech reached Lala's heart and gave them a chance.

Lala looked down and thought about everything that happened. She wasn't sure about them but then she remebered what her granny told her in the hospital.

 **Flashback**

Lala was sitting next to her grandmother and told her everyting that happened to her the last week.

''Lala, do you remember when I said the story about the 2 wolves." Asked Alice suddenly.

''Yes Granny, you said they live inside of us, one of them is good while the other is bad and they always fight with eachother." Said Lala.

''Yes that one. And because of this story I want you to promise me something." Asked Alice.

''What is it Granny?" Asked Lala with some curiosity.

''Promise me you will never let the bad wolf win, that you won't let the anger change you, because every people who live with anger inside of them are the saddest people. Promise me you will stay the happy and cheerful girl you are." Asked Alice.

''I promise but I don't really understand what you mean by the anger changes me." Said Lala and then Alice said with a sad smile.

''Soon you will understand. Now go the visitng time is almost over." Said Alice then hugged Lala and kissed her forehead then she left the room.

 **Flashback end**

Now Lala understood what her Granny said that time. If she let her anger change her she would let the bad wolf win. She took a deep breath then said.

''Alright I give you a chance and try to pretend this never happened." Said Lala and Rita suddenly hugged her said thank you after thank you.

The others hugged her and said thank you too, but before they could leave Samantha warned them she would check up on Lala time to time to see if she was alright. And Clyde warned them too if they do any similar thing with her like Lincoln, he would take her from them immediatly and make sure they never would see her again. The Loud family gulped and nodded. After this everybody went home but Lori noticed that Lala didn't say anything while they went home. At home she made dinner but she didn't say a word. When they watched The Dream Boat she was silent too and when she wanted to tell her a bed time story she refused it. Lori started to worry but deep down she knew Lala needed some time to think. Before she switched off the lamp she said this.

''I know you are still angry and I won't blame you because I would be too. I can say sorry every minute and say I can't forgive myself but it would never be enough. But I want you to know I will be there to help you with anything even if you hate me." Said Lori who was about to cry.

She started to leave the room but suddenly felt something. She looked down and saw Lala was hugging her.

''I am sorry I was so cold to you today but I don't know what I should do. I need some time." Said Lala while she started to cry.

Lori hugged her and said.

''Take as much time you need. I and the others will be there if you need us." Said Lori and then she lifted up Lala and put her back into her bed.

''Now it's time to sleep." Said Lori but then Lala said.

''Before that can you tell me a bed time story?" Asked Lala and Lori only smiled and then she told her her favourite story.

 **Hello everyone here is the next chapter. I don't know when will the next one will come out because I have to study a lot because of the school. But I try to do it as soon as possible. I recommend you to read the tale of 2 wolves that I mentioned in the chapter.**

 **Rate and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lala Loud.**

Chapter 6: Another a week with the Aunts

After the incident in the cemetary Lala wasn't very talkative. The rest of the weekend was very quiet and it is very unusal from anyone from the Loud family. But Lori knew Lala needed some time to take everything in. After all, she lost her parents a few months ago and now she learned that Lori and the others lied to her. However it is Monday again and Lala has to spend a day with one of her aunts. Today it will be Lisa who will look after Lala. After Lori and Lala had breakfast they went immediatly to Lisa's house. It was a pretty big house but she worked for the government so it's not a surprise, moreover she needed the space for her experiements. When they arrived Lori rang and a camera eye came out the wall. Lala was scared a little but her fear disappeared when she heard Lisa's voice from the camera which has a speaker.

''Who is it? I am busy, come back later." Said Lisa through the speaker.

''Lisa open the door because if you don't I will be late and I will make you a human pretzel." Said Lori with a little anger in her voice.

The camera went back to the wall and a few minutes later the door was opened by Lisa who wore a brown trousers, green sweatshirt with a lab coat. She was totally stoic and emotionless.

''Okay okay I am here. What is it?" Asked Lisa then she noticed Lala. Suddenly she remembered she promised to look after her today, but because of the work this little fact slipped out of her mind.

''I hope you didn't forget that today you will look after Lala. At noon gave her lunch, she can't eat to much candy, I will come for her at 5 o'clock and don't even think about experiement on her, got it?" Said Lori then Lisa answered.

''Alright I understand dear sister unit, then I will see you at 5 o'clock. Come Lala." Said Lisa without any emotion and Lala followed her inside.

When they were inside Lala saw Lisa's house was a disaster. Books and notes were everywhere, just like the empty pizza and chinese food boxes. And the smell wasn't very pleasent too. Lala's face become green and run to the bin. Fortunately nothing came out only some saliva. Lisa noticed this and asked.

''Are you alright dear niece unit?" Asked Lisa with some concern the first time on the day.

''How can you live in this place. It's a dump ,even the smell is like a dump." Said Lala then her face became green again.

''Sorry but I work a lot and don't have time to clean or cook, moreover I don't really know how to cook." Said Lisa with some shame.

A few minutes later Lala was better and because it was impossible for her to spend a day in this chaos, so she and Lisa will clean the whole house.

''Alright Aunt Lisa then today we will clean up the whole house. Because I can't tolerate this mess." Said Lala and went to find the cleaning tools.

Lisa didn't know what to say. There wasn't a Loud before who wanted to clean this much. A few minutes later Lala came back. She had a kerchief around her head, on her hand were rubber gloves. She wore a belt where were a lot of detergents and in her hands were a bucket, a sponge and a mop.

''Let's do this." Said Lala with a very serious tone and then she started to clean up the house.

Lisa knew it was unavoidable to make her hands dirty so she helped where she could. Lisa was stunned because Lala was fast and skillful. By noon the whole house was so tidy you could eat from the floor.

''Where did you learn this?" Asked Lisa who still didn't understand how could somebody this fast in cleaning.

''Well Mommy hated if the house was dirty so we cleaned it every weekend. But Daddy didn't really liked to help so Mommy always hit his head with broom and told him to do it or he won't get dinner. After that he worked like a robot. It was very funny." Said Lala while she laughed a little on the memory where her mother hit her father's head with the broom.

''Well I guess I have to thank you for helping me, and because it is noon we should eat something for lunch. Where do you want to go to eat?" Said Lisa but Lala didn't want to go to a restaurant. She had a better idea.

''I think it's better if we stay home and show you some easy recipe, because it is very unhealthy to eat all those fast food everytime." Said Lala with her cute smile and Lisa knew he couldn't say no to that sweet smile.

''Alright what do you want to cook?" Said Lisa with a defeated tone.

''We will make my Daddy's favourite stew. But before that we have to go the supermarket to buy some vegetables." Said Lala and started to pull Lisa to her car.

A few hours later they were back from the supermarket. They bought vegetables, meat, mushroom, some spices and bacon. Lala showed Lisa how to cut the meat and the vegetables and when everything was ready they started the actual cooking. Lisa was surprised because she didn't thought the cooking was this easy. A few hours later the stew was ready and they ate it with some rice. Lisa couldn't say a word. It was delicious moreover they made enough for at least 3 or 4 days. And the money they spent for the ingredients wasn't too much either.

''I am surprised because this is the best food I ate in the last few years." Said Lisa who couldn't stop eating.

''Thank you my Daddy taught me that." Said Lala with a smile that after a few minutes disappeared. Lisa noticed that and stopped the eating.

''What's the matter?" Asked Lisa while she cleaned her mouth.

''I just remembered when I and Daddy cooked while Mommy learned for an exam. And the time we tried to make a cake but it started to burn. Mommy was angry firstly but then she smiled at us and said next time ask her help because she would help us gladly. But the next time never came." Said Lala and started to cry.

Lisa didn't know what she should do because she didn't have much experience with emotions so she did the only thing she could do. She hugged her. A few minutes later she was a little better.

''Aunt Lisa you are a smart person right?" Asked Lala.

''Well I am smarter than the rest of my sisters." Said Lisa then Lala asked something that nobody could really answer.

''Then tell me when will the pain go away?" Asked Lala.

Lisa's eyes widened because of the question and didn't really know how she should answer.

''There is no answer for it. Everybody says the time will heal every wounds but I don't really believe this because my wounds didn't healed yet but I waited 15 years." Said Lisa with sadness in her voice.

''What do you mean?" Asked Lala.

''You are still angry at us because what we did to you father, our brother. You have the right to be angry at us. After he ran away we realised our mistake and tried everything to find him. And then 15 years later we heard he died in a car accident. We were broken when we realised our mistake but when we heard what happened to him we were completly destroyed. Because the most painful thing is when you know you can't ask forgiveness from whom you hurted. The only thing that can help heal this wounds and help the pain going away is moving on." Said Lisa and before she could say anything else Lala asked her again.

''Then what about you, why don't you try to move on?" Asked Lala who was a little confused.

''Because we are unable to move on without your father's forgiveness." Said Lisa who was started to cry.

''We wanted our pain to go away too but it never happened. When I heard your father was found for a moment I thought we will be able to apologise and forget this awful memory but all of my hope was destroyed when Lori said he died. We will never move on and I think it is our punishment for all those times when we used him ,his kindness and love he had for us." Said Lisa who sat down because of the crying.

''Then how can I move on Aunt Lisa?" Asked Lala who was still confused.

''I can't answer that because I don't have an answer but I promise you I and my sisters will be there for you everytime you need us until you can move on and after that too." Said Lisa with a smile.

''Everytime?" Asked Lala.

''Everytime." Said Lisa then Lala hugged her and said a very quiet thank you.

The rest of the day was really quiet. Lisa showed Lala some of her inventions. There were some robots, machines that Lala didn't really understand how it worked and a lot of other things. At 5 o'clock Lori arrived to take Lala home. But firstly she checked every part of her body just to make sure Lisa didn't do any experiement on her. Lala said goodbye to Lisa then left with Lori. When they arrived at home they had dinner, watched the next episode of The Dream Boat then went to sleep. The next day after breakfast Lori took Lala to Lucy. Lori wasn't sure it was a good idea but everybody else was busy. When they arrived Lala thought it was a normal apartment, but when Lucy opened the door you could feel the darkness that came from the apartment. At that moment Lori knew it was a bad idea and before she could say anything Lucy said they won't stay in her apartment and she would take somewhere Lala. Lori became a little calmer then said she could take her anywhere except the cemetary or any of her Goth friends. Lucy nodded then Lori left but in the first time she kissed Lala head. It was strange for both of them but somehow Lala felt better.

''Well where do you want to go?" Asked Lucy without any emotion.

''Well I want to go to the arcade." Said Lala while she hoped Lucy would say yes.

''Very well I will take you there." Said Lucy then they started to walk to the arcade.

When they arrived there weren't too much people because it was early. Lala was happy because she could play a lot of different games. At noon she and Lucy had lunch there. While they ate Lala tried to ask about Lucy.

''So Aunt Lucy what do you work." Asked Lala.

''I am writer." Said Lucy with her monotone voice.

''What are write about?" Asked Lala again.

''Mostly novels about vampires and romance. I like them." Said Lucy.

''But if you like romance why don't you smile? I have never seen you smile." Said Lala who was curious.

''I don't like smiling. When I was in your age I didn't really smiled either. And when your father ran away from us I smiled less." Said Lucy.

''You should smile more. Mommy always said a girl most powerful weapon is her smile. I don't really understand what this really means but she said I will understand when I will be older." Said Lala with a smile.

''Maybe your mother is right but my life is full of darkness. That's why I don't smile." Said Lucy with a sad tone.

''Then are you always sad?" Asked Lala.

''That's the story of my life." Said Lucy.

After this they didn't really talked about anything. After lunch Lala played a little more then Lucy called her because they had to go back to her apartment. Lala nodded then they left the arcade. On the way back none of them said a word. Lala didn't know anything about what Lucy liked and somehow she didn't really want to know. However she wanted her to smile, she just had to think about a plan. While she thought about Lucy thought about Lala and what she said to her. Lucy really wanted to be happier but the last 15 years showed her that in her life happiness was a useless feeling and it is a waste of time to care about it. Then both of their thought were interrupted by a whimper. They turned to direction of the sound and saw a box. Lala walked to the box and opened it. Inside of it was a golden retriever puppy without any collar. It was a little thin and dehydrated. Lala didn't have the heart to leave the puppy there so she asked Lucy to help her. Lucy said that Lori would never let her to keep the puppy. But Lala assured her she would find a solution. Lala and Lucy took the puppy back to the apartment where Lucy gave her some water and on the way home they bought for the puppy some dog food which the puppy ate happily. When Lori arrived she saw the puppy in Lala's arm and asked about it. Lala told her they found it in a box, and it needs help because it is very thin. Lastly she asked Lori if she could keep it. Lori's first answer was no, but after some negotiatian and puppy dog's eyes Lori said yes. But Lala had to promise her to take care of it and train it. She promised it and thanked her. After this they said goodbye to Lucy and went home. At home Lori called Lana asked if she could look after Lala the next day and ask a little favour. Lana said sure and then the next day came.

When they arrived the puppy was in Lala's arm and Lana was waited for them.

''Hi Lori, hi Lala it's good to see you again." Said Lana with a smile.

''Hi Aunt Lana, look what I have." Said Lala and showed her the puppy.

''Yes I heard about it. And because of it we will visit one of my friends." Said Lana but Lala was confused.

''Okay Lori you can go and we will see eachother at afternoon." Said Lana and Lori gave a kiss to Lala's head then left. It was a little strange again but Lala liked it.

''Okay come my friend is waiting for us." Said Lana and Lala only nodded. 10 minutes later they were in front of a veterinary clinic.

''Aunt Lana where are we?" Asked Lala with curiousity.

''When Lori called me yesterday she asked me to take you and your little friend to the vet for a check up, and one of my friend is a vet who works here. After the check up we will go and buy some essential things too." Said Lana then they went inside.

''Ahh Lana it's good to see you." Said a woman who was a little older than Lana.

''Hi Melany it is good to see you too." Said Lana then she hugged her.

''Melany she is my niece Lala and she found a little puppy and she wants to keep it but before that it needs a check up." Said Lana and introduced Lala.

''Okay, well come on then." Said Melany then they went into an examination room where Lala put the puppy on the table. It was a little afraid because it left Lala's arm where it felt comfort and safe.

''Where did you find him Lala?" Asked Melany while she started to examine the puppy.

''I found it in a box yesterday. It was very thin and dehidrated so I and my aunt gave it some water and food." Said Lala and Melany smiled because a very few people would have helped on the puppy.

''Well you are right about it and fortunately I don's see any other wounds. Unfortunately I have to give him some vaccinations to avoid any kind of diseases." Said Melany and started to give the puppy the vaccinations. The puppy didn't really liked them but 5 minutes later they were ready.

''Alright now he got every vaccination and we have to just register him and put a chip into him. So I can see he is a golden retriever, but what is his name?" Asked Melany

''His name?" Asked Lala.

''Yes he needs a name to register him in our databank." Said Melany and Lala started to think about a name.

''His name is Abraham or in short Ab." Said Lala with a smile.

''Alright Lala so we have name now all is left is to put a chip into him." Said Melany and went out the room for a minute.

''Aunt Lana why does Ab need a chip?" Asked Lala.

''It is a tracking chip. If he accidently strays we will be able to find him with the chip." Said Lana and Lala nodded and understood the reason.

5 minutes later Melany came back and put the chip into Abraham then she explained everything what Lala has to do to help Abraham to get back the lost calories. Lala understood everything and Melany recommended a dog school too where she can train him. After Melany told everything Lala and Lana thanked her help and left the clinic. After this they went to the pet shop to buy a collar, a leash, some toys, a dog bed, bowls for food and water and dog food. In the shop they even made a name plate for the collar. Finally they went to DIY shop to buy some woods to build a dog house. At afternoon Lana went with Lori and Lala to build the house. She finished after an hour and Abraham liked his new house. After this Lana went home and Lala with Lori made dinner. They had dinner and Ab ate his food next to them. At night they watched the TV and Ab wanted to hop on the couch but Lori didn't let him so he rested in front of it. When they went to sleep Lala put him into his bed but after Lala fell asleep he hopped on next to her to sleep. The next Lala spent her day with Lynn again but she couldn't take Ab with her so she left him in his house with food and water. Lala and Lynn went to pool where fortunately they were let in. Both of them had a good time and when Lala arrived at home Lala almost fell because Ab was so happy because of his owner's returning. The next day Lala spent her day with Lily again but this time she could brought Ab with herself. Lala and Lily tried to teach him some tricks and by the time Lori arrived to take them home they managed to teach him to sit and stand. Lori was happy because it was good to see a laughing Lala instead of a sad one. When they arrived at home Lori told Lala that she called the dog school and tomorrow they will visit them. Because of this news Lala barely could sleep because she really wanted to teach her new friend.

 **Hello eveyone here is the new chapter. I can only say the same thing I don't know when the next chapter will be ready because I have to learn a lot, but I will upload it as soon as I can.**

 **Rate and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Lala Loud**

Chapter 7: Training and school

It was Saturday morning, Lala and Lori woke up early to get everything they will need for Ab in the dog school. Lala was very excited about the whole thing. First thing is she has never been in a dog school. The second is she wanted to train Ab to a lot of things like helping her find something or protecting her from mean people. At 8 o'clock they left with Ab. They took every documents and Ab's leash. An half an hour they arrived and went inside. In front of them was the reception. Then the receptionist asked them.

''Good morning. How can I help you?" Asked the receptionist with a smile.

''Good morning. My name is Lori Loud and she is my niece Lala Loud. We have an appointment to Mr. Bone." Said Lori and the receptionist nodded and checked the computer.

''Yes I see it. I will inform him immediatly." Said the receptionist and Lori and Lala thanked her.

A few minutes later a tall man came out one of the doors. He was bald and wore jeans with a green shirt and glasses.

''Ms Loud, please this way." Said Mr Bone.

Lori and Lala followed him and went into Mr Bone's office where everybody sat down.

''So she is your niece and the little guy is Abraham." Started Mr Bone and Lori nodded.

''Did you bring the documents I asked?" Said Mr Bone and Lori gave him the documents. He kooked into them and found nothing wrong.

''Okay I think everything is good. The only thing we have to discuss is when can Lala bring Abraham and who can be the trainer." Said Mr Bone and Lori continued.

''Lala can bring Ab every Saturday because the other days she is with her other Aunts." Said Lori and then Mr Bone asked.

''What about her parents?" Asked Mr Bone and when Lala heard the word ,parents, she became sad and started to watch the floor.

''Lala's parents died in a car acciden a few months ago. I and my sisters take care of her now." Said Lori who didn't show it but was sad too.

''Ohh I am sorry for your lose and you have my condolesence. And the Saturday is good for a lot of our trainers" Said Mr Bone who showed empathy.

''Thank you and I think a younger girl trainer would be the best for Lala and Ab." Said Lori and Mr Bone started to think.

''I think I know somebody. Her name is Hope. She works at Saturday as a part-time job and she is 16 years old. I think she would be perfect." Said Mr Bone and Lori nodded.

''Okay then can we meet with her?" Asked Lori and Mr Bone said.

''Certainly, please follow me." Said Mr Bone and went out the office.

Lori and Lala followed Mr Bone for a few minutes. They went outside where Hope played with some dogs. She was a very pretty girl. She wasn't that tall maybe 160 centimetres. She has long brown hair that she wears in a pony tail. She wore a blue shorts with a yellow shirt and blue shoes.

''Hi Hope I want to introduce you for some people." Said Mr Bone and Hope turned to them.

''She is Ms Loud, her niece Lala and their little friend Abraham." Said Mr Bone.

''Hi I am Hope Smith it's good to meet you." Said Hope with a smile.

''Hope I want you to help Lala train Abraham. From now on every Saturday you will care about them." Said Mr Bone and Hope nodded then Mr Bone went back the building.

''Alright so your name is Lala and your dog's name is Abraham. It's a weird name don't you think?" Asked Hope.

''I gave him this name because my Daddy's name was Lincoln, and one the presidents's name was Abraham Lincoln and from his name came the name Abraham." Said Lala and Hope understood it, Lori looked at Lala strangely because she didn't know this little fact.

''Alright, did you teach him anything?" Asked Hope and Lala nodded.

''Yes, but the only thing I could teach him was to sit him down." Said Lala and Hope nodded.

''Well that's a good start from there we can continue. But before that Ms Loud do you want to be part of the training?" Asked Hope from Lori.

''Well I thing I will only watch it now but if Lala needs any help I will help her immediatly." Said Lori and Hope nodded.

''Alright Lala let's start it." Said Hope.

In the next few hours Lala and Hope trained Ab and slowly Ab showed a lot of progress. He could do the basic things like sitting, standing, laying, ect. but there were a lot of things they had to teach him. After this day Lala and Lori went to the dog school every Saturday while Lala spent her week days with her aunts. One of these days she was with Leni and it was a very strange day. When they arrived in front of her house she has already waited for them.

''Hi Leni." Said Lori

''Hi Aunt Leni." Said Lala.

''Hi Lori hi Lala." Said Leni.

''Alright Leni because I know you will forget it I wrote down everything you should know about." Said Lori and gave Leni a paper which had every important information.

''Do you understand everything?" Asked Lori.

''Yes I, like, understand everything." Said Leni.

''Okay Lala please be a little patient with her because she is a little slow okay?" Said Lori quietly to Lala who nodded.

''Okay Leni I will come for her at 5 o'clock." Said Lori then kissed Lala's head then left.

''Alright before we could spend the day together I have to take this dress to my work place and then we will have some fun." Said Leni and then they left to Leni's work place.

Now Leni worked for a local designer as an assistant and Leni was the one who finished the dress for the next fashion show. It was a simple blue dress with blue roses. When they arrived Leni gave it to her boss who checked and was satisfied with her work. But before they could leave Leni's boss stpped them.

''Leni who is this girl?" Asked Daniel Wilbur who is Leni's boss's name.

''She is, like, my niece Lala." Said Leni, why Daniel examined her.

''I like your hair, I don't see white hair everyday." Said Daniel with amusement.

''Years ago a designed children clothes when I started the profession. Maybe I could start it again with you as my modell. So what do you say?" Asked Daniel but Lala was confused.

''I don't know anything about the modelling." Said Lala with confusion.

''Alright you don't have to decide it now but you could think about it and even try it. I asure you you will not regret it." Said Daniel then said goodbye to the Loud girls.

After this conversation Lala and Leni left to the mall to buy some new clothes because the new year of school was almost there. When they stopped for lunch Lala asked Leni.

''Aunt Leni what does a modell do?" Asked Lala with some curiosity.

''Ohh a modell tries new clothes that the deigner just finished and when the designer has a collection of new clothes he or she make show for the new clothes that the modells show for the audience. And if they think it is good they give the designer money to market those clothes. Why? Do you want to try it?" Asked Leni but Lala was unsure.

''I don't know but Daddy always said if there is an occasion for something new you have to at try it because there won't be new occasion in the future." Said Lala and Leni only smiled.

''Your Daddy is right. You should try it and see what will happen and if you don't like it you can finish it immediatly." Said Leni and Lala said she will think about it. After this they continued the shopping and by the afternoon they bought a lot of new clothes moreover bought everything what Lala needs for the school which would start in 2 weeks.

While they enjoyed the day Lori left from work a little earlier to enroll Lala to the Royal Woods Elementary School. When she arrived it wasn't hard to find the principal's office because Lori learned here too. She knocked and heard a ,come in, and in front of her was Agnes Johnson. Ten years later after Lincoln ran away Principal Huggins retired and Mrs Johnson took over his place as a principal.

''Good afternoon Mrs Johnson." Started Lori.

''Good afternoon Ms Loud. What can I do for you?" Said Mrs Johnson with a little anger, because deep down she blamed the Louds because of one of her students disappearing. And it caused some hate for them that never disappeared.

''I want to enroll my niece, Lala Loud to the school." Said Lori and Agnes looked at her funny.

''Your niece? I didn't know you had a niece." Said Agnes.

''We just met a month ago." Said Lori with sadness.

''What do you mean ,a month ago,?" Asked Agnes.

''You know, Lala is Lincoln's daughter." Said Lori with more sadness.

''You mean Lincoln is found." Said Agnes with happiness but then she saw Lori's face.

''What happened and if you want to enroll Lala why didn't Lincoln come to do it?" Asked Agnes and Lori said with tears in her eyes.

''Because Lincoln and his wife die din a car accident." Said Lori with some anger. And when Agnes heard it her happiness just disappeared like it wasn't even there.

''I-I-I am so sorry Lori I didn't know." Said Agnes and gave some handkerchief to Lori.

''It is alright you didn't know." Said Lori and Agnes waited a few minutes to let Lori calm down.

''Then you and your sisters take care of Lala, right?" Asked Agnes and Lori nodded.

''I adopted her but the others help me because of my work." Said Lori and Agnes nodded.

''I know you don't like us but we just want our niece to move on and because of this we are ready for everything." Said Lori with a serious tone and Agnes only smiled.

''Alright. I will need every documents about Lala and her previous school." Said Agnes and Lori gave her everything. An hour later they were ready. Lala will start the second class in September. Lori thanked her then left. After Lori left Agnes called one of the teachers, Mrs Morgan.

After this she went to Leni's house to pick up Lala who was on the couch with green face and a bin was next to her. She asked Leni what happened and she said she forgot to not give much candy for Lala. Because of this Lala ate to much and had a sugar rush and now she feels the after effects. Lori hit her forehead and when Lala was a little better Lori took her home. While they travelled Lori told her she was enrolled to the school. Lala was happy because she liked to meet new people. At home Ab waited for them and when he saw her owner wasn't in a good shape he didn't left her side. Ab was with her until Lala felt better.

The next 2 weeks weren't very long and the new school year started. Lori took Lala to the school but Lala was very nervous because she didn't know anybody. Even Ab felt that at home and wanted to go with Lala but she asured her little friend she would be alright. Before Lala stepped out from the car Lori sad to Lala that Lynn will be here if she needs anything and today she will lead her to the class. Lala nodded then Lori kissed her head and said to have a good first day. Lala went to the door to waited for her Aunt but before Lynn arrived some boys started to bully her.

''Hey you with the white hair, are you new?" Said a boy who had red hair.

''Yes I am new. I am Lala." Said Lala with some nervousness.

''You are weird. I didn't see anyone with white hair before. Why do you have it?" Asked the same boy.

''My father had white hair too when he was young so I inherited it from him." Said Lala.

''We don't like weird girls you should just go home and never come back. Right boys?" Said red head and the others started point at her and said she was weird for a few minutes. Lala started to tear up when she heard something.

''SALIVAN." Screamed a very angry Lynn Loud Jr.

''Ohh hello couch we just introduced ourself to the new girl." Said William Salivan, who had the red hair, with pure fear.

''Salivan If I ever see again you try to even think about bully my NIECE you and your friends will regret it." Said Lynn and the others became so pale that even the snow wasn't that white. When Lynn was in elementary school she beat up every bully who tried anything with her sisters or brother and now she still hated the bullies and if she found one, well it wasn't a good thing because she went very far. She talked to the parents and teachers and the bullies was punished. The punishments were detention, much more homework, community work for the school and for the town etc. And after these punishments every bully thinked twice before do something. And now here we are, 3 boys who just started to bully the niece of the gym teacher.

''We are really sorry couch and actually her hair is pretty." Said William with terror now.

''Get out now" Said Lynn and the boys ran like coward rabbits.

''Are you alright Lala?" Asked Lynn and Lala suddenly hugged her.

''Why didn't you come earlier?" Asked Lala.

''I am sorry but I had to talk the other teachers. But now I am here and will lead you to your class. And don't worry about those boys, after this they won't try it again" Said Lynn and Lala only nodded.

''Alright now cheer up a little your teacher is very cool you will have much fun with her." Said Lynn and Lala smiled again.

''Well we should go." Said Lynn and they went to the classroom.

In the classroom there were 15 children and the teacher. She was Mrs Zoe Morgan. She was a middle tall woman with long black hair. She wore a white shirt with a black skirt and glasses. She was at her begining of her 30s by the look.

''Good morning Zoe your last student arrived." Said Lynn and Zoe smiled at Lala.

''You must be Lala I heard a lot about you. You can sit down in the second raw there is an empty chair." Said Zoe and Lala nodded and sat down.

''Alright Lynn you can go now I will take it from here." Said Zoe and Lynn left.

''Alright class we have a new student. Please introduce yourself and tell us some things about yourself." Asked Zoe then Lala stood up.

''Hi everyone. My name is Lala Loud and it's good to meet you." Said Lala but before she could continue a boy with brown hair interrupted her.

''Are you a relative to the couch?" Asked the boy with brown hair.

''Michael don't interrupt her. Please continue Lala." Said Zoe.

''To answer your question yes Lynn is my aunt. But I live one of my other aunts. I just moved here last month and before that I lived in Cleavland with my parents. I like a lot of things like reading, playing video games, cooking, playing baseball and I will start to play the guitar. And I have a dog his name is Abraham." Finished Lala and a girl asked her a question that she hoped nobody would ask.

''What happened to your parents?" Asked a girl with blonde hair.

''Lala you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Said Zoe. But Lala thought her classmates would find out eventually.

''I lost them in a car accident that is why I live with one of my 10 aunts." Said Lala with sadness.

''We are very sorry for your loss Lala and we will help you to get used to the new environment, right class?" Asked Zoe and the class said yes. They didn't know everything about death but they knew it is hard to live without parents, that's why everybody promised they would help Lala.

After the introduction Zoe started the teaching. Firstly asked Lala what did she learn and was impressed how much she knew. After the first class Zoe showed Lala her locker then she asked Emma the show her around the school. She was the girl who asked about Lala's parents and she regretted to ask that question so she wanted to do something good to make up for her mistake. She was the same high as Lala, she wore blue dress and her hair was in a pony tail. She showed her the gym, the cafeteria, the toilets etc. By the end of the day Lala knew everything about the school and started to get new friends. At 2 o'clock the school was over and Lynn came to take Lala home. While Lynn took her home she said in a few week she would know when baseball trainings will be. Lala was happy because she wanted to play again. At home Abraham was waited for her and he jumped into her arms because he was very happy. A few hours later Lori came home and asked about the first day. Lynn said there was a little bully problem but she solved it. Then Lala said she had a good day. The teacher was nice and helpful just like her classmates. Lori was glad and after the conversation Lynn left. Later Lala made her homework while Lori made dinner. After dinner they watched the TV then went to sleep. It was hard for Lala to sleep because she was excited what would happen the next day.

 **Hi everyone here is the next chapter. I am very sorry you have to waited this much but I don't have much free time to write. I don't know when will the next chapter come out because in a few weaks my examamination period will start and I have to study a lot. As soon as I can I will send the next one. And thank you, you are patient with me.**

 **To JMbuilder: I would see my story as a comic**

 **Rate and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lala Loud.**

Chapter 8: New friends and crush

It was the second day of school and Lala was happy because she can get new friends and learn new things. Lori took her to the school like yesterday and when they arrived Emma have already waited for Lala in front of the school gate. She was there because their teacher asked her to help Lala for a few days. When Lala came out of the car she walked to her and said good morning. Emma said the same and then they went to their classroom. Before class they talked about what they like to do, what places they visited, how many clothes they have etc. Then 20 minutes later the class started. First one was literature which Lala hated because she never understood what the writers or the poets write about. However the next class was math which she liked because she liked everything that has logic. The third class was P.E. where her Aunt Lynn is the teacher. They played one of Lynn's favourite games. It was dodgeball. When Lynn said they would play it everyone became pale because it was a massacre when they played it. By the end of the P.E. class everyone was on the floor with red patches on their faces or any other bodyparts. When the kids went back to change clothes Emma asked Lala about a few things.

''Lala. Is your aunt always this violent when it is about sport?" Asked Emma.

''Well, Aunt Lori told me when they were kids Aunt Lynn was very competitive and she made everything into sport. But most of all she hated to lose. And if she lost in something she went a little crazy." Said Lala while she remembered the reason while her dad run away.

''Okay I understand she is into sports and it's her life but seriously we are 7 years old. She thinks we are in a boot camp." Said Emma with some anger.

''Yeah maybe you are right." Said Lala.

''Lala I know you are new here and I wouldn't ask you this because we barely know eachother, but could you ask your aunt to go easy on us a little." Said Emma.

''Well I don't know. She doesn't like the critisism, but I do what I can because it was tough out there. It was just like we were sitting ducks." Said Lala then Emma hugged her suddenly.

''Thank you Lala you will be our hero if you succed." Said Emma and then they left to eat their lunch.

Lala ate peanutbutter and sauerkraut sandwitch while Emma ate peanutbutter and jam sandwitch. While they ate their lunch Michael their classmate joined them too.

''Hey girls how are you doing?" Asked Michael while he sat down and started to eat his lunch.

''We are okay thanks for asking." Said Emma.

''So how are you feeling here Lala?" Asked Michael with curiousity.

''I am fine everyone is nice so I can't complain." Said Lala with a smile.

''What about you Michael? You always eat with your friends over there and never try to talk any of us." Said Emma who was curious about Michael.

''What? I am just concerned because you are with Lala." Said Michael.

''What do you mean?" Asked Emma with anger.

''Well because you do karate and there were a few occasions when somebody pissed you off and send him to the nurse." Said Michael with a cocky grin.

''Those were accidents." Said Emma with a blush on her face.

''Of course they were." Said Michael with sarcasm.

''What about you? Wouldn't it be the reason to come here because you have a crush on Lala?" Asked Emma to embarass Michael.

When Michael heard that his face became blood red just like Lala's. When Emma noticed this she just realised she found something to tease Michael and Lala.

''Oh your face tells everything you have a crush on Lala. It's cute." Said Emma with a smile.

''No I don't and I have to go anyway, I have to do things." Said Michael and ran out of the cafeteria.

''Wow I just got a weapon against Michael." Said Emma and rubbed her hands with an evil smile while Lala was still stunned with a red face.

''Are you alright Lala?" Asked Emma and Lala suddenly realised where she is.

''Yeah I am alright." Said Lala with a smile but Emma sensed it was a fake smile.

''Maybe are you sad because your knight left without a goodbye kiss." Said Emma with an evil grin.

''Don't say silly things, it's embarassing. Moreover if one of my aunts hears that somebody has a crush on me I am sure they will do three things." Said Lala.

''What are those?" Asked Emma.

''They will meedle or go overproctective or tear him to pieces." Said Lala with annoyed face.

''What do you mean?" Asked Emma who thought the subject was started to become good.

''Well I heard from my grandparents when my dad was young my aunts always meddled in his love life. And because I am their only niece they want to potect me from everything." Said Lala with sadness.

''Hey come on. It's not that bad. Al least you know that they will be always there to help you out and only want to protect you from those who would harm you without a second thought." Said Emma and Lala smiled again with a real smile.

''You are right. They will always there for me." Said Lala with happiness.

''Now then because everything is alright now why don't we look for your knight and get his phone number." Said Emma with a cheeky smile.

''EMMA!" Screamed Lala with a blood red face.

''What? Admit it you like him. There is nothing wrong with it.'' Said Emma.

''We are too young for love." Said Lala with her red face.

''It can't harm you if you have his phone number." Said Emma with smile.

''So if you like tease me this much what were those cases when you sent somebody to the nurse?" Asked Lala and Emma smiled disappeared quickly.

''Well you know…. it was when, I just wanted to…" Tried to say Emma but nothing came out from her mouth.

''RING, RING"

''Oh look the lunch break is over we hate to go to class." Said Emma and started tor un away.

''Hey come back here and tell me the truth." Screamed Lala and ran after Emma.

After school Emma told Lala that the last year some older girls said she was ugly and never gets a boyfriend etc. They did that for about a month and then Emma had enough and beat them. The principal was angry but because the other girls were the cause of it Emma only recaived 2 weeks of detention and same amount of grounding at home.

The next month was similar. Lala started to get used to his new class and teachers, even managed to convince Lynn to make the P.E. a little more bearable. In this month she became good friend with Emma and some time later with Michael. Of course Emma always teased them that caused Lala to scream Emma's head off because they are not a couple. At weekends Lala still trained Ab and sometimes Emma came to help her with her own dog. Emma had a german shepherd dog her name was Aria. They played and trained together. Some of the days they hold a sleepover one of their houses so both of them got to know the other one's family. Sometimes they went to the arcade with Michael to play some games. At the school they didn't have too much problem. First of all every bully left them alone because of Lala's connection to Lynn moreover they liked the school. Hovewer after this month Zoe the children's teacher said that Lala needs to improve her literature grades and Michael needs to improve his math grades. So she asked them to help eachother, because Lala was good in math and Michael was good in literature. When they heard that they didn't know what to do but they sensed that Emma had an evil plan for a little matcmaking.

''Wait, you want me to go to Lala's house and study there with her?" Asked Michael.

''Yes because she lives nearer then you and the library is closed at 3 o'clock you wouldn't be able to study there to much." Said Emma while she imagined that the next day they will come to school while they hold each other hands.

''I don't know if she would be happy about this." Said Michael.

''Oh I am sure she will happy moreover both of you have to improve your grades and you have to study much more than the you study in the library." Said Emma and Michael didn't want to admit it but she was right.

''Okay I will talk to Lala and we will study at her house." Said Michael with a little blush on his face.

''Cool then have fun at Lala's house. Bye" Said Emma then left.

''Well I hope her aunts don't kill me." Said Michael and started to look for Lala.

A few minutes later he found her and told her what Emma said. Lala cursed Emma in herself but she had to admit too that she was right. After school Lori came to pick up Lala and when they walked to the car Lala became a little nervous.

''Hi Lala how was your day?" Asked Lori with a smile.

''It was good." Said Lala with nervousness.

''Is something wrong?" Asked Lori with a concern.

''No but I want to introduce one of my classmates, Michael." Said Lala.

''Hi Michael it's good to meet you." Said Lori with a smile.

''Hi Ms Loud the pleasure is mine." Said Michael who didn't show it but was a little nervous too.

''Okay then can we go Lala because I think both of you have homework." Said Lori.

''Yeah, but Michael have to come with us." Said Lala.

''Why?" Asked Lori.

''Because he will help with literature at home and I help him with math. If it's alright of course?" Said Lala with a nervous smile.

''Of course it is, come on hop in." Said Lori.

Both of them hopped in the car and went to Lala's house. At the back seat Michael asked Lala because something was off to him.

''She took it quite well that a boy come to your house." Said Michael

''Yeah it's strange. Most of the time her overprotectiveness would kick in and do something crazy." Said Lala.

''Maybe we were wrong and she doesn't have a problem with me, and try to be overprotective." Said Michael.

''Let's hope so." Said Lala.

Hovewer what they didn't know was that Lori thought about the whole thing and let's just say it wasn't just crazy but insane.

'A boy come to Lala to help her in her studies. She could have asked Lisa or me. But Lisa works a lot nowadays, but I am still here. Later I will ask about it. Now the main objective to protect Lala from him. So at home I will call Lynn and ask about this Michael. Moreover I try to spy on them to make sure they study and don't do something lewd. I know Lala is just almost 7 years old but it's 2033. You could find anything on the internet and the children are very curious about everything. So if this Michael tries something I will make sure that he will be Lisa's new guinea pig, or Lynn's target practice for baseball or I let Lucy to sacrifice him for a demon or something.' Thought Lori while she drive home with the children.

At home Lala asked Michael if she wanted something but he didn't want anything so they went to Lala's room immediatly. While they went there Lori said that she would bring some snack for them later. When they went inside Michael didn't received what he excepted. She thought it will be a pink room with full of plussies and dolls. However the room was quite normal of course it was the first time he was in a girl's room, but thought it was cool. He saw some posters about famous rock bands. Her video games and books. He even saw Lala's guitar and the songs she learned. On the bed there were Bun-Bun and the plussie snake. But what caught his sight was a baseball that was in a glass cube. He asked about it and Lala told him how she got it. Michael said in some years that ball will cost thousands of dollars and he would do anything for it. Before they could continue the conversation Abraham came into the room and went to his owner. Lala introduced Ab to Michael. Ab sniffed him then lifted up his paw for a shake. Michael shaked his paw then went to his bed for a nap. Lala said he liked him. They laughed a little then thought it was time to do the homework. While they did that Lori called Lynn.

''Hi Lori what's the matter?"Asked Lynn.

''Lynn do you know somebody with the name Michael in Lala's class." Asked Lori.

''Yes I do he is a good guy why?" Asked Lynn who didn't understand why was it important.

''Because he is here with Lala and I have to know everything about him." Said Lori.

''WHAT? He is with Lala. Don't worry I will get my baseball bat and in 10 minutes I will be there to beat some sense into him." Said Lynn with anger.

''Wait wait. Don't rush. Firstly do you have any idea why would he come here to study with Lala. Lala only said that she helps him in math and he helps her in literature. Isn't there anything else?" Asked Lori.

''Wait I just remembered something. Zoe, Lala's teacher said that her literature grades weren't too good and asked one of her classmates to help her." Said Lynn who started to calm down.

''Okay but why didn't they study in the library?" Asked Lori.

''Because they close it sooner now." Said Lynn.

''Okay I think I understand everything now. For now I leave them alone but I will check them on to make sure they really study." Said Lori.

''Michael is a good guy but if he do something bad just call me and baseball bat." Said Lynn with an evil grin.

''Don't worry. If he does something inappropriate he will be Lisa's new guinea pig." Said Lori.

An hour later Lori brought them some snack and milk and she saw they studied hard. Lori reminded Lala that Luna would be there in an hour for her guitar practice so they should finish it slowly so she could prepare for the class. Lala said okay and a half an hour later Michael left. After that Luna came to teach Lala to play guitar. At the dinner Lori asked about Michael and after every question Lala's head became redder. Lori was almost sure that Lala has a crush on him and Lori thought Michael wasn't a bad choice. He was kind and tried everything to help Lala to understand literature. Lori knows this because she listened through the door. At the end of the dinner she said.

''Well Lala he is a good choice of course you are too young for dating. And before your first date I and the others will talk to him about the rules. Now go take a bath, The Dream Boat will start soon." Said Lori to tease Lala a little.

''WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Screamed Lala.

The next day she met Emma who asked about the past day.

''So are you now couple? Did you kiss? Will you marry? How many children do you want?" Asked Emma and Lala only said.

''We are not a couple, we didn't kiss, we will not marry and we will not have any children." Screamed Lala.

''Yet" Said Emma.

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Give me a break" Said Lala then went inside.

''Well the first plan didn't work but I will think about a new one." Said Emma then went inside too.

 **Hey guys I came back with a new chapter. The next one will come out at christmas or new years eve. I don't know yet because I still study a lot and don't have to much free time. I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Rate and tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lala Loud**

Chapter 9: Christmas

The days went by and Lala made a lot of new friends at the school, but she spent most of her time with Emma and Michael. Michael visited Lala almost everyday and helped her study literature and Lala helped him understand math. While they learned one of Lala's aunts always watched them. Because of this everybody got to know Michael, and he learned about the aunts too. However there were times he regretted that he got to know them. For example when Michael saw Lisa he thought she would dissect him right there when she showed what she had under her lab coat. There were scalpels, forceps, needles, syringes, gauze and a lot of other things he couldn't identify. When Lynn watched them she always carried a metal baseball bat. He asked why she carried that and she said it was for their safety. But Michael knew inside she had that in the case if he did something inappropriate. When Lana watched them he thought a wild beast watched them who could attack any moment. The only times when Michael felt in safety when Leni watched them. She was a little slow but he didn't felt that if he did something bad he would be killed right there. However everytime Lala assured him that she won't let her aunts to hurt him. When she said that Michael smiled and felt better moreover had a little blush on her face. Michael didn't really noticed it firstly but he really fell in love with Lala. She was clever, talented, funny and pretty. No not pretty, she was beautiful in his eyes. Moreover she was a very good teacher. At the school Emma always teased them but they always said they weren't a couple. As the time come December started and Lala started to think about what she wanted to receive for christmas and what she wanted to give her family. When she had to give something to her parents she made a little statues from macaroni. For example she made their family or little animals etc. The other thing she liked doing is painting then put it into a picture frame. All of these things were left in the old house because everything reminded her the parents she lost.

However she wanted to make this christmas special and she wanted to make special presents too. However she was out of ideas so she asked her best friend, Emma.

''Hey Emma. Could you help me a little?" Asked Lala who hoped Emma had a good idea.

''Sure. What do you need?" Asked Emma.

''Do you have any idea what I could make for my aunts and grandparents for christmas?" Asked Lala.

''Isn't it a little early for that. December only started." Said Emma who was a little confused.

''I know but we are talking about 12 people and I can't start in the middle of the month." Said Lala and Emma understood it.

''Okay point taken." Said Emma and started to think and a few minutes later she had an idea.

''Say Lala, can you weave?" Asked Emma.

''No I can't. Why?" Asked Lala with some confusion.

''Well you could weave a scarf for everybody. It won't take much time and I can teach you, my grandmother taught me to do it." Said Emma and Lala was happy because it was a good idea.

''It's a good idea thank you Emma." Said Lala with a smile.

''Then next weekend come to my house and I will teach you. However I don't have too much material can you buy some?" Asked Emma and Lala nodded.

''Sure. Today Aunt Leni will come to take me home but before that we will go to the mall. I will buy it there." Said Lala.

''Wouldn't she suspect anything?" Asked Emma with a little concern.

''Are you kidding me. She would be the last one to suspect anything." Said Lala while she laughed a little.

''Wait. If you go to the mall today then you won't study with Michael?" Asked Emma and Lala looked at him weirdly.

''We don't study everyday, moreover today I have guitar practice at afternoon so we wouldn't have time for that." Said Lala.

''Ohh what a pity. I hoped to you go home together while he held your hand." Said Emma while she giggled.

''WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Screamed Lala.

''you can deny it but I sit behind Michael and I see that he always looks at you during class." Said Emma and Lala blushed when she heard that.

''You are imagining it. He isn't in love with me." Said Lala but Emma saw that she had some doubt.

''Oh but he is and I would bet he is thinking about you right now too." Said Emma.

''You know you could make a scarf for him too for christmas." Said Emma then Lala looked at her again weirdly.

''Wouldn't it be weird?" Asked Lala with some fear this time.

''You could say that you made it as a thank you present because he helped you with literature." Said Emma and Lala started to think about.

It was true Michael helped her with literature so much. He was very helpful and understanding. When she didn't understand something he always started from the beginning and he did that until Lala understood it. Moreover he was kind of handsome for his age. Lala couldn't deny it but she fell in love with him too. And he deserved a present for christmas and for his helping. While Lala thinked about it she looked up at the clock and saw she had to go.

''I will think about it but I have to go now. See you tomorrow Emma." Said Emma and run to the gate.

''She will make a scarf for him, but just for safe I will prepare a few plan Bs." Said Emma and started looking for Michael.

While Emma thought about a new plan for the matchmaking Lala and Leni went to the mall to buy some new clothes. They bought for Lala a new coat and a pair of boats and after that Leni bought new clothes for herself. While she did that Lala asked her to let her go buy materials for her little project. Leni asked what project it is. And Lala only said it was for school. Leni believed it and Lala went to buy everything what she needed. After that they went home. Lala had some time before practice so she did her homework. After practice she finished the last of her homework and went to watch the TV. At night she asked Lori to let her go to Emma at the weekend. Because Lori had no reason to refuse it she let her go. The next day Emma and Lala talked about the weekend and Lala said she bought everything. Lala was happy because everything went according to the plan however she didn't know what Emma planned for her. After Lala left the previous day Emma looked for Michael and talked to him. She said Lala is planning to make something for him for christmas and he should buy or make something for her. Michael was a little skeptic about everything what Emma said, but what if she is right and it would look bad if she gave him something but he didn't. Moreover if it was a trick he could say it is a present for helping him in math. So in every case he wins. He said he will think about something then left. Emma smiled because her master plan was in motion. She needed only one little think to make it perfect but it had to wait for christmas.

The next day was Saturday and Lori took Lala to Emma's house. It was a normal house with a middle sized garden. The house had 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a dinning room. When Lala came out from the car Aria was already there to welcome her. A minute later Emma came out to let her in. Lori said she would come for her at 5 o'clock. She said okay and Lori kissed her head then left.

''Well, are you ready to learn?" Said Emma with a cliched pose and tone.

''I think we should just go inside." Said Lala because it was weird to see Emma like that.

''Sorry Aria Ab didn't come. Maybe next time ok?" Said Lala to Aria who was a little sad.

''Okay then let's start it." Said Emma and sat down in the living room.

Firstly Emma showed how to start it then Lala continued it. Of course a few times she pointed herself with the needles but they were prepared with some band aids. By the time Lori came to take Lala home she finished the scarf. And she was confident to finish the other ones too by christmas. When Lala didn't study she made the scarves. She made a light blue one for Lori, a seafoam green one for Leni, a purple one for Luna, a yellow one for Luan, a red one for Lynn, a black one for Lucy, a dark blue one for Lana, a pink one for Lola, a dark green one for Lisa and a pale purple one for Lisa. For Rita and Lynn Sr she didn't know what colour they like so she made a brown one for Rita and a greenish-blue one for Lynn Sr. She made a claret one for her sick grandmother Alice too. However the biggest question is what colour she should use for the one she makes for Michael. Then suddenly she thought that orange and white would look good together so she made an orange-white stripes scarf. While she made the presents Michael had problems what he should do. He didn't have any idea what Lala really liked. But suddenly he remembered what his father gave his mother. His father made a jewel box that he decorated. He had some woods at home and he could ask his father if he needed help. Of course the rest of the Loud family thinked about what they should buy for christmas too, especially for Lala.

The days went by and it was the last day of school before christmas. Everybody was ready to run out from the classroom, because there were only 30 seconds left.

''Alright class. That's everything for today and merry christmas for everyone." Said Zoe their teacher.

When she finished the bell started to ring and everybody runned out like there was no tomorrow. The only ones who were left behind were Lala, Emma and Michael.

''I will wait outside if you need me guys." Said Emma who went out to finalize her master plan.

''So why did you want me to stay behind Lala?" Asked Michael.

''Yeah, you know I just wanted to give you something….." Said Lala with a little blush on her face.

''Ohh okay. Actually I wanted to give you something too." Said Michael with a little blush on his face too.

''Really?" Asked Lala who was a little suspicious about this. She felt Emma's hand in this.

''Yeah so here you are." Said Michael and gave Lala the a red present.

''Open it, I hope you like it." Said Michael but Lala wanted to give her present to Michael firstly.

''I want to give you your present firstly and after that we will open it together, if it's okay with you." Said Lala and Michael only nodded, then Lala gave him the green present.

''Okay on 3. 1. 2. 3 and now." Said Lala and they opened it on the same time.

Both of them were surprised. And after they examined their present they said they made it themself. Michael was suprised that somebody made a scarf for him. And Lala didn't think that somebody made a jewel box for her. It was a neat one. It was decorated by paintings. There were flowers mostly and some animal. They thanked eachother and started to leave the classroom when Emma stopped them at the door.

''Wait. Before you leave the classroom, why don't you look up?" Asked Emma. Lala and Michael didn't understand it so they just looked up. And when they saw what was above them they became so red that they couldn't say any word for the next one minute. Because above them there was a mistletoe.

''You know the rules. So do it." Said Emma with a smile on her face. Lala and Michael didn't have any idea what they should do, but they understood this whole thing was Emma's master plan for a little matchmaking and the face she had told them she won't let them out until she see a little kiss. Michael was about to kiss Lala on her face but he was interrupted because Lala was faster. When she finished it her face became redder than before.

''WE WILL TALK OUTSIDE EMMA" Said Lala and run away because of the embarassement while Michael was stunned with a red face too.

''Well I hoped for a kiss on the lips, but it was good enough." Said Emma and started to walk away.

''Wait a minute." Said Michael and stopped Emma.

''Why did you do all of this?" Asked Michael.

''For 2 reasons. The first is because I wanted to help Lala." Said Emma.

''To help Lala?" Asked Michael.

''Yes. Didn't you notice that she talks mostly to me and nobody else from our class?" Asked Emma and after this question Michael started to think and realized Emma was right.

''Lala is still afraid to make bonds with others and I don't blame her. I want her to make bonds with others and because you are in love with her you are perfect." Said Emma and Michael blushed.

''I am not in love with her." Said Michael.

''Then why are you blushing?" Asked Emma.

''Okay maybe I have a tiny crush on her but nothing else." Said Michael with some embarassement.

''You are honest. It's a good sign. And don't worry that little crush will evolve while I am here." Said Emma and started to leave to prepare for a very loud screaming.

''Wait. What was the other reason?" Asked Michael.

''It is fun playing matchmaking." Said Emma with a smile while Michael looked at her with a face that said ,,what is your problem,,.

''Merry Christmas." Said Emma then left.

When Emma found Lala she had a very red face and asked why she did it. Emma said the same thing that she said to Michael and when she finished it Lala only looked at the ground. Lala said it is still hard to live without her parents and was afraid to lose somebody again and that was her reason why she only talked mostly Emma. After that Emma hugged her and said everything will be alright. Emma promised not her neither Michael would leave her. Lala thanked her, said Merry Christmas then both of them left. Today Lori came to her, but before they could go home they went to the hospital for a visit. They arrived shortly and went to Alice room immediatly. Lala gave her the scarf and Alice liked it but said it was more than enough that she visited her.

''Say Grandma when will you be healthy enough to leave the hospital?" Asked Lala.

''I don't know honey. My sickness is very severe it is take time to recover. I am sorry." Said Alice with a sad smile.

''I just wanted to play snowball with you just like every winter. When I was with Daddy and you with Mommy. And everytime we won." Said Lala and Alice only laughed.

''Yes those were good times. Look honey, I can't promise anything but I and the doctors will do everything. And hopefully next winter we can play snowball, alright?" Asked Alice.

''Okay." Said Lala.

''Good girl. Now would you please go out I have to talk about adult things with Aunt Lori." Said Alice and Lala nodded and left the room.

''She doesn't know you will die?" Asked Lori.

''How would you tell a 6 years old little girl who lost her parents nearly a half a year ago that her grandmother will die too nearly in a year?" Asked Alice but Lori couldn't answer.

''That's what I thought." Said Alice.

''She will be broken again and I am not sure she will recover from it." Said Lori.

''She is strong, she will be fine. I still don't trust you but I know you will be there for her." Said Alice.

''We will be always there if she needs something." Said Lori with a little louder.

''That's what I wanted to hear, now leave Lala is already waiting." Said Alice then Lori left.

After this Lori and Lala went home and Lala could start the winter holiday. At home Lala showed the jewel box that Michael made for her and Lori thought it was a very good gift. Lori asked if anything else happened and suddenly Lala's face became blood red. She said nothing and left with the box to her room where Ab was sleeping. Lori was suspicious but she thought it was better to wait a little and maybe she would tell it.

The days went by and it was christmas eve. The shocks were on the fireplace. And the Loud family decorated the christmas tree. At night they ate the christmas dinner, watched the TV then left to sleep. The next morning everybody went down and saw the presents. They thought Lala would open her presents firstly which she received from her Aunts and grandparents.

''Okay Lala I will start it." Said Lori and gave the present to Lala. Lala opened it and it was some new video games and a very rare comic book.

''Cool. Thank you Aunt Lori." Said Lala and hugged Lori who hugged her back.

The next presents came from Leni and Lola. When Lala openned them she saw it was clothes. There were 3 shirts, 3 skirts, a very pretty dress, 2 pullovers and 2 trousers. Lala thanked them and hugged them too. From Luna she recaived an amplifier for her guitar. Lala wanted to test it but Lori said she could try it out after christmas because she didn't want to annoy the neighborhood. From Luan she recaived a season ticket. With that in the next summer she could visit the best movie theater in L.A. for a month. Also Luan promised she could spend the next summer with her until the ticket is expired. Lala was glad because she wanted to see L.A. moreover maybe she could meet some famous people there. From Lynn she received a new baseball bat and glove. Lynn said in spring she could use those when the baseball practices started. From Lucy she received some books about about old myths and legends. Lala thought it was a little creepy but she was always curious about these thing but her parents didn't want to buy these kind of books because it can cause nightmares. From Lana she received some plush animals. There were a frog, a pig and a monkey. Lana's first idea was a hamster but Lori thought it was enough responsibility for Lala to have Ab. Moreover Lana brought some new toys for Ab. From Lisa she received some books about robots and how to build them. Lala thought it was a little odd present but it was interesting and maybe one day she could build a robot and go to robot fight championship. From Lily she received some comic books that were Lincoln's. And from Rita and Lynn Sr. she received some board games. Lala thanked everything then said she had presents for everyone. After this she gave the scarves for everybody. Everybody was stunned because they never thought Lala could make so much scarves in so little time.

''Thank you Lala I will wear every winter." Said Lori.

''I like thank you Lala I just have the perfect hat for this scarf." Said Leni.

''It's very cool dudette, thanks." Said Luna.

''Thanks Lala I don't know when will I wear it because L.A. isn't a very cold place but I will find occasions." Said Luan.

''It is cool Lala. It will come in handy when I will make the fifth grade to run some lap around the school." Said Lynn and everybody looked at her like she was some kind of sadist.

''It's very pretty. There will be something to warm my cold soul." Said Lucy and everybody stepped back a little.

''Thanks Lala it's cool. I promise I will not make it dirty." Said Lana and everybody thought about when she will make it dirty.

''This scarf is as perfect as I am thank you my dear Lala." Said Lola.

''Thank you dear niece unit this pure cotton object will protect my collum against cold weather of winter and hopefully I can avoid the hypothermia." Said Lisa.

''It is very nice thanks Lala." Said Lily with a smile.

''We thank you too Lala it is a very nice gift." Said Lynn Sr. and Rita only nodded.

''Oh there something I still want to give you." Said Lala and took out an envelope and gave it to Lori.

''Open it." Said Lala and Lori openned it. Inside there were 12 pictures. The pictures were the same and on the pictures there were Lala, Lincoln and Mary. It was the first time they saw a picture about Lala's mother. They had to admit she was a very beautiful woman. She was a short woman with long brown hair which she wore in ponytail. On the picture she wore a blue dress and it looked good on her. Lala wore her usual orange shirt and a black skirt with her favourite vest, she wore her hair in a ponytail too. And Lincoln wore an orange shirt with a brown trousers. Moreover Lincoln's hair didn't have his cowlick like when he was young and his chipped tooth was disappeared too.

''Why are you giving this to us?" Asked Lori.

''Well I know that none of you have any picture about Daddy when he is an adult so I thought it would be a good gift too." Said Lala and suddenly everybody had tears in their eyes.

Everybody hugged Lala and thanked her for this kindness. After the hug everybody promised that they would put on this picture on their bedrooms wall. Right now they felt like a real family even if Lincoln and Mary weren't there. But they hoped they felt for the same thing wherever they were.

 **Hello everyone here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Rate and tell me what you thing!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later and Merry Christmas for everybody who is reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don'town anything except Lala Loud**

Chapter 10: Emptyness

After christmas Lala celebrated the New Years Eve with her Aunts and Grandparents and before she knew it it was time to go back to the school. At the school she talked to Emma about everything that happened at christmas and thanked her again teaching her to make scarwes. They told eachother what they received for christmas but Lala suddenly stopped when she saw Michael coming through the gate. She noticed that he was wearing the scarf that she made. Because of this she blushed like it was no tomorrow. Emma noticed this too that's why she called out to him. Michael heard her and went to them.

''Hey girls how are you?" Asked Michael.

''We are good what about you? Is the scarf warming you up?" Said Emma and Michael blushed a little.

''Yes it keeps me warm." Said Michael while he tried to hide his face which was blushing.

''Don't be embarrassed it looks good on you." Said Emma.

''Thanks I guess." Said Michael.

''Well I think we should go inside." Said Emma and they went inside.

After this Emma teased both of them at least once everyday. However when Valentine's day came she tried everything to make them a real couple. She asked Michael to buy flowers for Lala and she asked Lala to make chocolate for Michael. However after the christmas incident they saw through her plans. The only thing that happened on Valentine's day that they gave eachother a card. After this Emma saw it was impossible for her to make them a couple so she slowly gave up and let them to find eachother. Because she knew they were made for eachother.

The days went by and the spring came with it. When april started Lynn told Lala the new baseball season will start soon and she wanted to start the traininig. Lala said she was ready and every Friday she and her teammates trained for the new season. She became friends with them very quickly and it was real friendship, they didn't became her friends because of Lynn. When Lala didn't practice the throwing, the hiting or the running. She practiced playing her guitar, or met her friends in the arcade. After school she and Michael still studied together but it wasn't that embarrassing for them like before. Of course somebody still watched them and was ready if Michael wanted to do something. The new season started at the end of the school. The first match was against that town's team that was next to Royal Woods. It was a huge success for Lala and her team because, the other team didn't even knew what they hit them. After this winning they had the morale to defeat the other teams.

Before they knew it they were in the finals. Before the final match Lala visited her grandmother at the hospital to tell her the news.

''Hi Grandma, how are you?" Asked Lala with a smile.

''Hi Lala I am okay thank you for asking." Said Alice with a weak smile.

''The final match will be tomorrow, can't you come?" Asked Lala.

''I am sorry Honey but I can't. But I will be with you here." Said Alice and pointed at Lala's heart.

''And I am sure you will be great and you will bring home the cup." Said Alice and Lala nodded.

''Now I have to talk to Aunt Lori about grownups things, so please go outside sweetheart." Said Alice.

''Okay grandma. I love you, see you later." Said Lala and left the room.

''I love you too and remember where will I be?" Asked Alice.

''Here." Said Lala and pointed at her heart.

''That's right." Said Alice.

When Lala left Lori came in.

''So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Lori.

''I don't have too much time left, my illness became worse I can die anytime now. That's why I wanted to see Lala one last time." Said Alice and started to cry.

''But you said you have at least a year." Said Lori who couldn't believe what Alice said.

''My tumor spread through to my other organs. There is nothing you can do." Said Alice.

''I could ask Lisa maybe she can do something." Said Lori and started to panick.

''Even she can't do anything, but before I die you have to do something." Said Alice with a serious tone.

''What is it?" Asked Lori and Alice gave her some papers.

''I want you to sign those papers. It is my will. I left everything to Lala. Moreover I want you to swear on Lincoln's grave that you will protect her, never abandon her and love her even if she hates you." Said Alice.

Lori read the will very quickly then she signed it. When she finished it she gave it back then said.

''I swear on Lincoln's grave that I will protect Lala, neve rabandon her and love her even if she hates me and my sisters will do the same." Said Lori and Alice made a week smile.

''Thank you Lori. Don't worry about the will. My lawyer will come for it today." Said Alice

''Maybe I was wrong about you. You are not that bad people how I thought before." Said Alice.

''Thank you. It is good to hear it from you." Said Lori with a smile.

''I hope I don't regret saying this." Said Alice.

''You won't." Said Lori and Alice nodded.

''It's time for you to go. Lala waited enough." Said Alice and Lori nodded.

After the conversation Lori left the hospital with Lala. The next day the whole Loud family except Luan went to watch the baseball finals. Royal Woods played against Cleaveland. If they win they will be the state champions and they can continue to play in the national championship. Lynn told them her motivational speech and of course she didn't preach about luck. She told them to trust in themself and their skills ant they will win. The match wasn't an easy one but Lala and the others did everything and they won but just barly. However nobody noticed from the Loud family that Lori went out for a few minutes because of her phone was ringing. But when she went back she trembled. Lisa immediatly noticed this and asked.

''Dear older sister unit, why are you trembling? The degree is 28.5 Celsius so you shouldn't…" Said Lisa but Lori interrupted her.

''Something terrible happened." Said Lori quitly so only Lisa heard it.

''What happened?" Asked Lisa and Lori asked her to come closer then whispered something into her ear. When Lori finished it Lisa eyes became plates then asked.

''What should we do? Should we tell the others? You know we have to tell Lala." Said Lisa.

''I know but let me think a little." Said Lori and Lisa nodded and said she will think about something too. However the match was almost finished. When it was finished they gave the big cup to the whole team and everybody received a smaller one too. Everybody agreed that Lala should take it home because maybe she was the youngest, the most inexperienced and not the best player but she had determination and will to play even when they were close to lose.

''Thank you guys, but I couldn't do it without you or our coach." Said Lala with a blush.

''Allright girls, because it is a little late now, we will celebrate tomorrow at the Pizza house. So come with empty stomach because it is my treat." Said Lynn and everybody cheered. After this Lynn and Lala left to meet the others. While they went to them Lori and Lisa told them what happened and everybody became nervous. They waited for them at the parking lot and a few minutes later they saw Lala with the cups and a huge smile.

''Hey everyone look what I got." Said Lala and showed the cups.

''It's very impressive, but it isn't as beatiful as my crowns that I won on pegeants." Said Lola to hide her nervousness, but she only received a hit on her shoulder from her twin.

''Don't listen to her Lala. She just couldn't accept that her trophies were always smaller than ours." Said Lana and this statement only caused an arguement between the twins. Which was stopped by the others.

''How many trophies Daddy had?" Asked Lala out of nowhere.

''Well you see he only had one but it wasn't real a trophy." Said Luna.

''Why?" Asked Lala again.

''Because we made that trophy and it was oil to the fire why he left." Said Luna again.

''What do you mean?" Asked Lala.

''We made that out of pity dear niece unit. Your father wanted to win a movie contest and because of that he embarrassed all of us, but later he regretted it and made a movie that embarrassed him to solve the problem. However all of his efforts were for nothing because he lost. So we made that trophy to ease his pain, but it didn't help or at least he didn't show it." Said Lisa.

''So Daddy wasn't good at anything, but he was a very good illustrator." Said Lala

''When he lived with us he tried everything to receive anything, but it seems his drawing skills appeared after he ran away from us. So don't think he was talentless. His talent only formed later than ours. You have talent for sports and music but maybe later some new talents will be formed in you. However it doesn't matter if you have talent or not, because if you work hard then you can achieve anything." Said Rita and Lala nodded because her father just grow bigger in her eye.

''Allright I think we should go home and tomorrow we will celebrate too." Said Lori but Lala stopped her.

''Wait Aunt Lori. Can we go to the hospital first. I want to show my first trophies for Grandma." Said Lala and everybody froze except Lynn who looked at them with curiousity.

''What's the matter, if we hurry we can still arrive before the visiting time is over." Said Lala but the others couldn't say anything or move.

''Maybe next time Lala, I- I- I want to avoid the traffic." Said Lynn Sr with nervousness. Lala thought about it then said.

''Allright then tomorrow morning we can visit her." Said Lala and the others only nodded except Lynn who knew there was something fishy. When they arrived at Lori's and Lala's house everybody said goodbye but Lynn stayed.

''Lala go inside and gave something to eat for Ab, I have to talk to Lori okay?" Said Lynn and Lala nodded. Lynn waited a few minutes and maybe Lori will tell her what's going on and while she waited the phone rang in the house but none of them cared about it right now.

''Okay Lori what happened that made you and the others nervous?" Asked Lynn and because Lori knew she had to tell so she told her.

''While Lala and the others played I received a call from the hospital." Said Lori.

''And what did they say." Said Lynn who started to lose her temper.

''Bad news, they said very bad news." Said Lori while she watched the floor.

''What do you mean bad news. Something happened to Alice?" Asked Lynn but Lori didn't raise her head.

''Wait, don't tell me she- she-." Said Lynn but she couldn't finish it.

''Yes she died during the match." Said Lori.

''We have tell Lala. Because it will be harder if we wait and she will learn it sooner and later and maybe it would be good if she hears it from us." Said Lynn but Lori became angry.

''I know we have to tell her but how. She will be broken again and I don't know she will be able to recover again." Said Lori with anger.

''We have to trust her and hope she is strong enough to endure this too." Said Lynn and Lori sighed.

''You are right. Anyway the hospital said they will call me later to talk about when we can take her to cemetery." Said Lori and checked her cell phone and saw some missed call and a voice message. Which she didn't notice because of the nervousness. When she checked the last one she felt like her heart just stopped. The voice message was about to call her on her house phone. And that rang they heard earlier ,maybe it was the hospital and Lori asked Lala to answer the phone everytime because it could be important because of her work. When she realized this she ran in to the house to see Lala on her knees, showed only her back and the phone was in her hand.

''Lala, are you allright? Who called us?" Asked Lori hoping she was wrong about the caller.

''Is it true?" Asked Lala without turning around.

''What do you mean?" Asked Lori who started to become nervous. And she suddenly turned around with a lot of tears and blood red eyes.

''Did Grandma died just like Daddy and Mommy?" Said Lala while she cried uncontrollably. Lori couldn't think straight so she collapsed on her knees and hugged her then said.

''Yes she died while you played baseball." Said Lori who held back her tears.

''But how, why? She told me she will be okay soon." Said Lala and hugged Lori.

''She wasn't able to tell you because she was afraid." Said Lori.

''Afraid of what?" Asked Lala.

''When your parents were alive they wanted to tell you she will die but they couldn't because of the accident. And because you lost your parents she didn't want to tell you that you will lose her too. She was afraid you will lose your happy attitude what you just got back." Said Lori.

''And why didn't you tell me? You promised you will tell me everything." Asked Lala.

''Your Grandma asked us to tell you nothing." Said Lori while she looked the floor. Lala couldn't take it and run into her room and closed it inside. A minute later Lynn came in and saw Lori on the floor. She helped her up and took her to the living room.

''We lost her again, and maybe forever." Said Lori and Lynn understood immediatly what she means.

The next day Lala didn't want to come out her room. She didn't want to eat, watch TV or go out celebrate with her teammates. Of course Lynn went out eating with the team and said them Lala wouldn't join them because her grandmother just died and she didn't feel well. Everybody felt sorry for, because they knew she lost her parents only a year ago and now her grandmother. Lori tried everything to bring her out from her room, but she only came out when she had to use the bathroom. Lori always left some food in front of her room, but she only started to take after 2 days and only ate half of it. Everybody tried to talk to her, her aunts, grandparents, her teammates, Emma and even Michael too. But nothing changed. Then 1 week later the whole Loud family made a meeting to talk about this problem. This time Luan was with them too.

''We have to do something, or Lala will be just like Lucy only worse. No hard feelings." Said Lynn.

''None taken and you are right but what can we do?" Asked Lucy and everybody started to think about something.

''Uhmm I know it is a little late to ask this but couldn't Lisa cure her or something?" Asked Lala out of nowhere.

''Unfortunately my dear older sister unit I couldn't. Maybe if I knew about it when the illness was diagnosed I could come up with something, but when we first met she was in the hospital at least a year." Said Lisa without any feeling.

''Lana it is pointless to think about the past we have to think about the future." Said Rita and Lana nodded.

''So any ideas?" Asked Rita but everybody shocked their head.

''Maybe we should ask her friends." Said Leni.

''We tried that Leni, but they didn't have any idea." Said Lori.

''Well maybe I can clone her or erase some of Lala's memories or…." Said Lisa but everybody glared at her.

''Or we could take her to Dairy Land or something." Said Lisa with a nervous smile.

''It is not a bad idea but she won't come out to just go to Dairy Land. Moreover the funeral will be next week then we have to talk with the lawyer about Alice's will." Said Lori and the others nodded.

''I don't want to say this but after this I am not sure Lala will recover." Said Lucy with her monotone tone.

''I hope you are wrong Lucy. Because we can't let this happen. We can't let that Lala, Lincoln's daughter, our only niece to become a sad, ruined, miserable girl who is just the shadow of her former self." Said Lori.

''But what can we do?" Asked Lola.

''I don't know. I just don't know." Said Lori who felt that the hope left them again like when Lincoln ran away.

 **Hey guys I am back. I know I didn't update for a long time now, but I had exams and my laptop was in computer service. But now I will continue this story and I started to write a new story too which I will release in the next few months. It will be a new Naruto story. Check it out if you like it. I hope you liked this new chapter.**

 **Rate and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks fo reading!**

 **See you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lala Loud.**

Chapter 11: The letter

10 days has passed since Alice died and Lala still didn't left her room except when she had to use the toilet. She barely ate anything, didn't watch her favourite shows or cartoons, didn't play with Ab who was very lonely without her, and she didn't really take a bath too. She just sat in her room and cried. The Loud sisters tried everything to bring her out from her room. For example they said they would take her to the arcade, the beach, Dairy Land and a lot of other places. Emma tried too. She came with Aria and said they could go and walk the dogs in the park. Michael was the next one who swallowed his pride and said he would like to spend some time with her, just the two of them. However everything was ineffective. Everyone started to lose hope and the fact that the funeral would be the next day didn't help either. However Lala wanted to see her Grandmother one last time so she came out from her room, but there was no guarantee she wouldn't close herself again.

The funeral wasn't a big one, but a lot of people were there. There were the whole Loud family, Emma and her parents, Michael and her parents, Alice's former collegues and friends and of course Lala. She came out of her room but everyone knew after the funeral she would go back to her room. The priest said his funeral speech then Alice's friends and collegues said some happy stories from their past that they had with Alice. When they finished they asked Lala if she wanted to tell a story. Lala shocked her and said she was unable to tell a happy story when she was this sad. Everyone understood it and left Lala alone. After the speeches everyone went to the coffin and put some flowers on it then it was let it down to the ground. In front of the grave there were wreaths. One was from her Aunts and Grandparents, one was from the collegues, one was from the friends and for her suprise there were two from her classmates and her baseball team. Lala smiled for a moment because it made her happy that everyone remembered her. After the funeral after everyone left she visited her parents' graves. She stood in front of them and then started to cry.

''Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I hope you can. I was so sad when you left me then I was adopted by Aunt Lori and slowly I started become the old me. You know the easy-going and lovely girl. I continued the studying in a new school where Aunt Lynn protected me from the bullies. I got new friends, like Emma who likes teasing me but we always help eachother out and there is Michael. He is a very kind boy and I think he has a crush on me. Of course Daddy you would scare him away with a chainsaw or something but he is a good guy. I started to play the guitar and play baseball. I am good at playing the guitar but I still have much to learn. And the baseball, we just won the state championship. But now Grandma died. And now I am just like when you left me." Said Lala while she cried and after a few minutes she collapsed on her knees and continued.

''Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to lose so much? Just why?" Screamed Lala at the graves, but the answer didn't came.

''Lala." Said Lori who was right behind her with the other Louds.

''I want to go home." Said Lala while she cried and the others nodded and took Lala to the cars. However Lori stayed for a few minutes.

''I will go too just give me a minute." Said Lori and the others nodded.

''Hello Lincoln. I don't really believe in the Heaven or the afterlife, but we need help now. And unfortunately in this kind of situations only you had solutions. I and the others don't have any idea how we can help Lala. When you died she was broken but slowly she recovered and now she isn't just broken, she is completly ruined, destroyed. Please help us find a way to help her." Said Lori who started to cry.

After this Lori went back tot he cars and said it's time to go home. Unfortunately at home Lala went to her room immediatly and closed it. Lori could only sigh because she knew this would happen. After she changed clothes her first task was to call Alice's lawyer to ask when they can meet. The lawyer said it was good for him the next day, but Lala has to be there because she inherited everything. However Lori said Lala wouldn't come out from her room because of the trauma. The lawyer understood it and said he would visit them at the weekend if it was good for them. Lori said it was perfect and maybe she could lure Lala out if she heard about the inheritance.

The weekend came very fast but Lala still didn't leave her room. At 10 o'clock the lawyer arrived and knocked on the door. Lori opened it and saw a middle age man with short brown hair. He was wearing a black suit. Moreover he had a briefcase.

''Good morning Ms Loud, my name is Albert Spear, Ms Taylor's lawyer." Said Albert.

''Good morning, Lori Loud, please come in." Said Lori and let Albert in.

''Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Asked Lori.

''A cup of coffee would be nice, thank you." Said Albert and Lori left to the kitchen.

''A minute and I will be back please sit down in the living room." Said Lori and Albert nodded and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Lori came back with a kettle of coffee and a lot of cups. Albert didn't understand it then Lori said that her family would be here soon. And suddenly they heard the knocking and Lori opened the door for her parents and sisters. Everybody introoduced themself then Albert started it.

''Well then about the will. Before I read it I want to ask where is Lala?" Asked Albert and everybody started to look down.

''Well she still didn't came out from her room, the only times she came out when she had to use the bathroom and when we went to the funeral." Said Lori.

''Isn't there anything we can use to lure her out?" Asked Albert.

''We told Lala about you and the inheritance but she didn't care about it, she only said she wanted her parents and grandmother back." Said Rita.

''Well she has to be here to hear her grandmother's will and….." Said Albert then suddenly stopped.

''That's it maybe she will come out if she hears this. Can you show me her room?" Asked Albert but nobody understood what he would do. Lori showed the room then everybody watched what would happen. Albert knocked then said.

''Hi Lala my name is Albert, your grandmothers's lawyer." Said Albert.

''Leave me alone I don't want to hear about some stupid inheritance, I want my Mommy, my Daddy and my Grandma back." Said Lala a little louder than the normal.

''I know you are upset but it won't solve anything if you close yourself in your room. Your aunts, your grandparents, your friends, even your dog are worried about you. I know this last year was hard for you and everything that happened to you wasn't fair, but what would your parents and grandmother say if they were here?" Asked Albert but this time Lala didn't answer.

''I know you don't want to hear about the inheritance but I have something else too." Said Albert and this made Lala a little curious.

''What is it?" Asked Lala.

''A letter from your grandmother. She wrote it after your last visit. She asked me to give it to you as soon as I can." Said Albert. For a few minutes nothing happened but after that they saw the door was opening. Lala wasn't in her best condition. Her hair was messy just like her clothes moreover her eyes were red and puffy.

''Can I read it?" Asked Lala with a weak voice.

''Sure come to the living room and we will read it together." Said Albert and Lala started to walk to the living room. In the living room Albert gave the letter to Lala. On the envelope the only thing was her name. Lala took out the letter from the envelope and started to read it.

 _Dear Lala_

 _If you read this then Mr. Spear gave you this letter. I am sorry I and your parents never told you about my illness but we just wanted to protect you. We knew if we told you, you would worry about me everyday and it is not healthy for the soul. I know you think the World hates you because you had to lose so many thing. But please don't think this. If you start to believe this you will just find yourself with the thought that you hate the World and everything else that it has. I don't deny it sometimes the World is cruel but I believe it gives more than it takes. Maybe I am not with you anymore but you still have your Aunts._

 _There is Lori who will guide you to become a mature and respectful woman. But I hope she doesn't spoil you too much._

 _There is Leni who can always give you tips in fashion. But please don't let her that her ditzyness stuck on you._

 _There is Luna who will teach you playing the guitar and I am sure you will be great with that I am sorry I couldn't hear you play. And if you go to a concert with her please be careful there are weird people there like hippies._

 _There is Luan who will take you to L.A. for a vacation and I am sure she will show you what she is doing. If you are lucky maybe you can get a role in a movie too. And if you are in L.A. can you get an autograph from David Hasselhoff. I loved his movies and my dream was to meet him._

 _There is Lynn who is your gym teacher too, but she will always protect you from the bullies and the boys who doesn't understand the meaning of no. Just be careful when she wants to jog with you because it can be more than 10 miles._

 _There is Lucy who also can scare away those you don't want to see and I am sure there are more in her that she showes. However if she tries to summon a ghost or demon I would prefer if you run._

 _There is Lana who can help you with Abraham and show you how you can repair everything. But after the meetings wash your hands very extensively or better take a very long bath because you don't know where her hands and clother were._

 _There is Lola who can help you with fashion too, but please don't apply to pegeants. It only make the girls vain moreover if you use that much makeup you just hurt your skin. And I think the makeup only hide the real beauty. Your Daddy always said that he loved Mommy more when she didn't wear makeup._

 _There is Lisa who can help you study and if you study hard you can become a doctor just like me. But don't let her experiement on you. Your Daddy said some of her experiement didn't work like it should have been._

 _There is Lily who can play with you video games. Just hold back a little when you play video games so she can have some chance to win._

 _There are your other grandparents too who can help you with anything. But I hope I am still your favourite._

 _There is your dog Abraham. An animal always know when its owner is sad, so if you are sad just let him to yourself. Pet him and let him to sleep with you and the next time you wake up you will be happier._

 _There is your friend Emma. You said you like doing everything together like doing sleepovers, playing or walking the dogs. Just let her help you and don't push her away. And if tease you too much find something which you can tease her._

 _And finally there is Michael. I know you don't want to confess it and you think you are too young for love. Well you are right in the last one, but there is nothing wrong with that you have a crush. I think it is cute. My advice is that you should spend more time with him and get to know him a little more. And my last but most important advice I can give you is that it is hard to find real love which can be from family, from friends, or from a boy, but if you found this love never let it go and fight for it everyday, because if you aren't careful you will lose it._

 _The life wasn't kind to you in this last year but remember that I and your parents will always be there in your memories and your heart. However if you have any doubt just read the last line of this letter, but don't show or read this line for your aunts. So let this line be our little secret._

 _Love Granny_

Lala finished the reading and by the end she was crying like there was no tomorrow. The others cried too but they were a little annoyed about what Alice said about them. A minute later Lala looked up with a smile then said.

''Can I hear what she wrote in her last will?" Asked Lala and the others were suprised, because in the last 2 weeks they didn't see her smile. They knew that last line was that caused this. But the better question is what is that line?

 **Hello everyone here is the next chapter. It was hard to write it but I hope you like it.**

 **Rate and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Lala Loud.**

Chapter 12: The will

Everybody was stunned for a minute because it was a surprise that Lala wanted to hear what she inherited from Alice. They knew whatever that line was they had to know what was that about, because it was impossible that a simple line changed everything.

''Well then I will start it." Said Albert.

 _Respected Loud family when I write this lines I am near to meet with my creator, and with my last of power I want to give you my last will._

 _I Alice Robin Taylor hand down all of my wealth and property to my granddaughter, Lala Elizabeth Loud. The wealth is 20000$. However she can only use this money when she reached the age of 18 years. Moreover the property is my old home and everything that is inside. However in this case too she can only claim everything when she reached the age of 18 years. Until then her Aunts can claim the house, but they can't sale anything or remodell the house._

 _These were my last words and I hope everybody will follow it._

 _Alice Taylor_

''Well that is everything." Said Albert then everybody looked at Lala.

''Well what do you think Lala? Your grandma handed down a lot of thinks to you." Said Lori while she thought about the whole will. It is one thing to hand down money but a whole house and everything that is inside, that is something.

''I don't know what I should say. This is too much. I don't even deserve it." Said Lala who was ready to cry again.

''What do you mean you don't deserve it. Of course you deserve it. You had a very hard year but you were able to endure it. You are strong Lala and for this you finally received something that can help you in the future." Said Rita who didn't understood Lala's words.

''But for this inheritance I lost a bigger part of my family." Said Lala who started to cry again.

''I didn't want this money that Grandma had or that my parents had. I just wanted to..to.." Said Lala but couldn't finish it.

''What did you want Dudette?" Asked Luna this time.

''I don't even know what I want. I am so confused. After I read the letter I thought if I hear the will everything will be better. But nothing changed. Grandma did the same thing that Mommy and Daddy did." Said Lala

''What does this mean?" Asked Lucy with her monotone tone.

''Ohh yes you don't know it yet. But Lincoln and Mary Loud handed down everything to Lala." Said Albert while he looked for their will.

''So what. She is their daughter it is obvious." Said Lola who wasn't impressed.

''Aha here it is." Said Albert who found the Lincoln's will then started to read it.

 _When we write these lines we do this because we are afraid everyday that something will happen to us and we don't want that our daughter, Lala Elizabeth Loud would stay alone without anything or anybody._

 _I, Lincoln Loud and I, Mary Nicole Loud Taylor leave all of our wealth to our daughter, Lala Elizabeth Loud. This wealth is 100000$. However she can only claim that when she is 18 years old. Moreover our house and everything else that is inside is hers too. However she can claim them too when she is 18 years old. While she isn't 18 years old her gradmother Alice Robin Taylor can claim the house and everything inside but she can't sale anything or remodell the house._

 _We know she doesn't have too much time left and if she dies then I want my parents and sisters be the ones who can claim the house and everything inside, but with the same rules we wrote in Alice's case._

 _I know I didn't talk to them for years but they are the last people we can turn if something happens to us. I still didn't forgive them what they have done, but I think they can redeem themself if they watch out Lala._

 _For my best friend Clyde McBride. I know you work very much and very hard and this is why I don't want you to have another very hard burden like rising a little girl. I couldn't ask a friend like you and I will always be grateful for everything you did for me. I ask you to watch out our comic book we started and I know you will say I am the creator and the other things so I left a lot of ideas for sequals which will be enough for years. You will find them in my studio._

 _I hope we don't have to use this will but it is better to be prepaired for everything._

 _Lincoln Loud Mary Loud_

Albert finished the will and everybody was stunned. The first thing is that they left 100000$ for Lala and the other 20000$ will be a big help in her life. But the biggest thing is that what Lincoln wrote about them. He didn't forgave them, but who could forgive them after what they did. However what he wrote after this made them a little happy. They can redeem themself if they watch out their niece and maybe in time they will be able to forgive themself too. The strange thing was for them that Clyde said the comic book will be finished without Lincoln. That was the point when Albert said that he informed Clyde after they had been in the cemetary. So he knows about the ideas and the comic book will be continued. A minute later Albert told them he never told Lala the whole will that's why she didn't know that Alice would die. He just told her what she had to know that time. Everybody nodded and understood it. However they didn't what they should have done because Lala was still upset and confused.

''Lala tell us why do you feel confused?" Asked Rita and Lala started to calm down a little then looked up.

''Because I don't know what I should do." Said Lala who tried to collect her thoughts.

''What do you mean?" Asked Lily.

''I know I can't claim anything yet, but when I can what should I do then? All of these things and money. It will never replace Mommy, Daddy and Grandma. I could spend all of the money but I would never feel better." Said Lala and everybody looked down and felt a little sad because she was right. All of these things looks like junk compared to her parents and grandmom.

''Lala you are too concerned because of the future. But you shouldn't do it. When the future will come you will decide what you will do. Now you are in the present and you should enjoy it because it is a present." Said Lucy and when she said this everybody looked at her like never before. Because she said what Lala had to hear and it wasn't something creepy.

''Are you really our sister or Lisa made a clone?" Asked Lynn who knew Lucy like nobody else.

''I can assure you I am Lucy and I don't think you will hear something like this anymore." Said Lucy and everybody snapped their finger because they thought after all of these years she would become a little more normal. However what Lucy said made Lala think about everything.

''But how will I know I do the right choices?" Asked Lala and everybody smiled.

''We will be right there to help you." Said the Loud family in the same time. When Lala heard this she hugged them thanked them. She still didn't know what she would do all of the things that she inherited but she was sure with her Aunts help she would find the solution. After everybody calmed down again Lori and the others signed some papers. Albert left Lala asked if they could go out eating ice cream. Everybody smiled because after 2 weeks Lala wanted to go somewhere. They said sure but only after she took a shower. But in Lana's opinion she was cool as she was. However Lola silenced her very quickly. Moreover Lala asked if Emma and Michael can come too. They said yes and after this the whole Loud family Emma and Michael left to best ice cream stand.

Lala started to become her old self again. She played Ab everytime she could, continued playing the guitar, watched her favourite shows and cartoons. When July started she travelled to L.A. to be with Luan a month. Lala used her special tickets to watch as many movies as she could. Most of them was pretty good. She enjoyed the Californian beaches and went sightseeing a few times. Somedays she went with Luan to see what she does in the studios. She thought it was really cool. When she was in the studio the producer was kind enough to give her a static role in a movie, moreover in an anime they let her to be a voice. It wasn't much of role any of them but Lala liked it. When Lala travelled back she brought a lot of souvenirs for everybody. She enjoyed the summer with her friends and when the autumn came they went back the school and so on. The life and the joy returned to Lala and she just did what her Aunts said. She enjoyed the life to the fullest. However she never told anybody what was that line which her Grandma wrote. The truth is that she always kept that letter in a safe place and if she felt down she just brought it out and read it and she felt all better.

 _Always follow your heart because it will be the light to true happiness and it will never betray you._

This sentence was her Grandmother favourite quote that she wrote more or less. She always told Lala this sentence, but in time she didn't repeat it and both of them forgot about it. Until now. Lala maybe lost her parents who she loved very much and her grandmother who she adored, but she still had her Aunts, Grandparents and her friends. And this line made her remember that only a heart full of joy, peace and love can lead her to happiness.

To be continued.

 **Hey everyone I know you waited a long time for this chapter and it is not that long but it was very hard to write this one. I hope you like it. But more importantly I will finish this fanfic here but don't worry because I am planning that at summer I will continue the story with a sequal but the time will be 5 years later. I hope you liked this story and read my other stories.**

 **Rate and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you later!**


End file.
